Come Back to Me
by 0tori0
Summary: AU/OOC Shizuru thought she lost Natsuki forever in the rage of the sea. Natsuki miraculously survives but things have changed...
1. The Separation

**Just randomly felt inspired. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
**

* * *

"NAAAAAAAAAATSUKIIIIIII!" Shizuru Fujino screamed after her falling cobalt haired lover. Hand outstretched and vision reddened by anger and tears, the Fuuka princess fought vainly against her father's loyal knights but their iron grip fastened around her arms and waist. She can only watch as her lover tumbled, binded and unconscious down the cliff into the merciless sea below.

A terrible shriek, almost animal-like, tore for the princess's throat. She poured out her heart into the night sky, hoping the gods would hear and take pity on her ever-faithful Natsuki. The knights around her shuddered and flinched from the inhuman sound, but they stood their ground and kept Shizuru from jumping over the ledge.

As the waves reached up and swallowed Shizuru's heart into its turmoil, the chestnut haired princess slumped uncharacteristically to the ground in defeat. The knights hesitantly loosed their grips on her and a few stood between her and the great cliff. They watched at her energy and life left her, leaving her shoulders slumped and head hanging limply.

She was dead weight as a knight wordlessly volunteered to carry her back to the castle.

Everyday thereafter for many years to come, the Princess of Fuuka would return to the same terrible cliff. Some days she would return in hope that her love had somehow survived and is braving the sea and cliff again to see her. Other days she stood on the edge accepting that the bluenette was no longer in this world and on those days, she spoke her troubles to the air, sea, and earth so that her bluenette's spirit can hear and soothe her woes. But on most days, she battled with herself on whether to follow her heart into the sea. To join with her love once more and be free of this dreadful, restraining life. She would battle and fight for hours but always, in the end, she'd return to the castle in controlled rage.

Anger at her love, her father, her life, but mostly at her lover seethed behind her mask. How can the girl force that promise on her!? True, the bluenette never asked for much, but what she did ask for burnt and irritated the Princess every breath of every day. Yet, Shizuru knew she could never forsake Natsuki's dying plea.

Her last words—"Live. Shizuru, forget about me and LIVE!"—thundered in her mind when she battles with herself on the cliff. Though she could not forget the secret meetings, the exciting adventures, the laughs and the many indignant expressions of her love; Shizuru did struggle to keep breathing, to keep her heart beating and to take in food one bite at a time. It was the best she could do, and sometimes even that seemed too much. _How can you ask this of me, Natsuki!?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Faster! What'd you eat? Slugs for breakfast!?" A wrinkly, short old man with a black patch covering one eye mocked, as he continuously struck with his cane the blindfolded girl. He was so fast his attacks blurred into seemingly one continuous motion and the girl was hard pressed to evade them all. Indeed, although she dodged most of the flurry, she had to grind her teeth to keep from grunting as new bruises decorated older ones.

Somersaulting backwards and lightly jumping onto a low but strong branch, she crouched down on it and yelled, "Shuddup ol'man! Why don't _you_ try blinding your other eye and dodging _MY_ attacks!?" Swinging her thick braid of cobalt hair behind her shoulder, she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. Her brows furrowed as she felt the thin scar that ran diagonally across her right temple and hid behind her hair.

"Complaining again, are we?? You lazy, ungrateful brat! If it weren't for my awesome healing skills, your vision wouldn't be the only thing you'd be missin'!" the old man hollered as he skillfully threw well aimed rocks at the girl on the branch.

Sensing the sharp change in the wind and hearing the familiar sound of rock slicing through air, Natsuki propelled from her branch and reached for another one that she knew was there by the way the wind moved around the object.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh ol'man! All _you've_been doing is sending me to Yohko everyday with fresh new injuries to show her!" Catching a projectile aimed at her face and twisting around to dodge another one, Natsuki said, "I get the feeling that you saved me only to try and find new ways to kill me!"

Feigning hurt, the old man responded, "Why I've been treating you like my daughter and _trying_ to teach you my life's skills," dropping his façade he laughed and said, "so that even a blind-y like you can have a fighting chance in this world!"

"Tch, this blind-y will KICK YOUR WRINKLY ASS!" Following the source of the projectiles, Natsuki propelled herself from the branch in hopes of grappling and disarming her teacher.

Drawing back just enough so that Natsuki's outreached hands couldn't reach him, he smirked and crouched under her airborne body.

"Oh shit." Natsuki breathed right before her teacher struck her squarely in the stomach and threw her across the forest clearing. Skidding to a halt at the base of the same tree she propelled herself from, the bluenette struggled to breathe again.

"Tsk tsk tsk. My ass is only wrinkly because you're taking so long to kick it." The old man shook his head in mock disappointment as he stood before the downed Natsuki.

"Psh, you were probably born wrinkly. Don't blame me." Gathering her limbs under her as if to get up, Natsuki waited for an opening.

Frowning her teacher, opened his mouth to retort.

_Now_. Natsuki braced herself on her hands and swept her legs under the old man, successfully knocking him off his feet. Or so she thought.

Even airborne, her teacher grounded himself with his cane and swung his feet up in a back flip. His toes struck Natsuki's chin and knocked her back against the tree. Huffing in a disappointment and massaging the new bruises on her arms, she leaned tiredly against the tree.

"Breaking already?? Young ones these days don't have an ounce of energy in them. When _I_ wa—"

"Oh cap it, ol' man. The suns already setting. I have to get to Yohko before she closes her store."

Glancing west, the old man blinked. He didn't even notice the time. Usually he'd keep track of that, but this exercise today seem to have taken all his attention. Smiling inwardly in approval, he hummed as he followed Natsuki out of the clearing and into the small village alongside the forest.

Quirking a cobalt eyebrow at the unusual act, Natsuki asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Ah, what is it now, brat? 223 to…nothing?" Laughing loudly at the bluenette's angry, flushed face, the old man bounded away.

"Damn you." Natsuki growled and yelled after him, "YOU KNOW THE FIRST 100 DON'T COUNT! I WAS LEARNING! HEY COME BACK HERE!!!!" Too late. Natsuki could hear the rustling of the forest draw further and further away from her. He always did this in the beginning—leave her behind in the middle of the forest. At first she tripped and tumbled in the foliage until she gave up and wallowed in self-pity. Then he would always come back and push her with mocking words and taunts until her anger and pride took over and drove self-pity away. At that point, the old man would teach her how to "see" again. This time through listening, smelling, tasting, and feeling.

Now Natsuki had no trouble navigating through the forest. She knew which path the old man had taken through feeling the well worn path under her feet, hearing the wind touch the bent foliage, smelling the familiar scent of her teacher, and tasting the chicken and cabbage broth, the smoked ham, and the baked bread that the villagers were cooking up tonight. Smiling at the thought of going home, Natsuki raced through the forest, hardly slowing as she dodged low hanging branches and launched across small streams and rocks.

"Hey, Yohko." Natsuki greeted the village healer with easy familiarity. The tall, slim woman with short curly brown hair smiled sadly at her regular who took her place on the cool clay floor near the fireplace.

"You two are at it again, Natsuki? I thought I told you to take a break." Grabbing a variety ointments and salves, she sat down next to her patient and began her meticulous task of soothing her bruised arms.

"Tell that to the ol' man. I can't get him to leave me alone." Natsuki grumbled as she sat compliantly, gritting her teeth against the pain.

Sighing, Yohko motioned for Natsuki to take off her worn roughly spun cotton shirt. As she sympathetically watched the bluenette reveal her beaten self, she said, "How has your head been?"

"Better," Natsuki started before involuntarily flinching at a particularly painful bruise."Now I can go days without getting those random headaches."

Nodding in approval, Yohko got up to retrieve some bandages. "It looks like you _almost_ broke another rib. But just in case, I need to bound your ribs for a while. Make sure you don't move around too much for now. If Akio suggests otherwise again, have him come talk to me."

Natsuki smirked at the idea. If there was one person the ol' man would bend to, it was Yohko. After all, even Natsuki was scared of Yohko sometimes, although hell would freeze over before she'd admit that to anyone. Good thing the healer was pleasant most of the time…until someone messed with her medical supplies or orders, that is. The wonderful healer would bring down the heavens to get back at you.

"Natsuki, and the flashbacks? Are you still getting them?"

"Um, most of the time they come along with the headaches if they come at all." Natsuki paused to scratch a spot on her cheek.

"Stop moving." Yohko curtly ordered as she continued wrapping the bandage around the bluenette's body.

Freezing with a finger against her cheek, Natsuki stiffly waited for Yohko to finish with her ministrations. As the sun settled behind the horizon, the bluenette had the sudden rebellious urge to wiggle and it took most of her will power not to stay still.

"Ok. Your bruises should heal fairly quickly, but your ribs need some time. Come back tomorrow and I'll change your bandage again." Yohko said as she stood up to replace all her materials back in the cabinets.

Natsuki took the chance to put her shirt back on, careful not to disturb her ribs.

Turning around, Yohko faced her patient once again. "So you still don't remember anything of your past?"

Shaking her bluenette head, Natsuki answered, "Not at all. I can't even remember most of my flashbacks. Sometimes I see the same one over and over again. Those I remember, but mostly I just forget them."

"You bled a lot back then," Yohko nodded and looked pointedly at Natsuki scarred temple, "but it's been 4 years, the blood inside your head must be starting to dissipate already. Give it time."

"And my eyes?" Natsuki asked hopefully.

Yohko shook her head and regrettably said, "I don't know. The mind is a strange place. Even I don't comprehend it fully. It maybe that a blood clot or lack of air for a prolong period of time has interfered with the sight area of the mind and the damage is permanent. Or you may miraculously regain your sight and memory one day. I really don't know."

Slouching under the familiar words, the brunette thanked the healer for her help and walked out of the clay packed building. Even with her handicap, Natsuki walked unerringly toward her small clay house where she shared residence with Akio. The villagers often forgot that the bluenette was blind because she often "saw" and heard more acutely than anyone else in the village. Natsuki had Akio to thank for that, but still…being able to actually see the images that sometimes flash through her head would be nice. She knew what colors were and she knew what cities and forests looked like. She's seen them in her head. That much she _knew_ she has experienced.

She also remembered…a woman. A woman with eyes of red wine. But she couldn't remember anything else about the girl. Her flashbacks were blurry and only the crimson eyes shown through clearly and in her heart she knew the eyes belonged to a woman.

Maybe it was the same woman who's voice has often plagued her in her dreams. The one that screamed "Natsuki" as the floor crumbled from under her and leave her to fall into a never ending abyss. It was a nightmare that repeated and repeated itself throughout the night until she'd wake up sweating and fighting for air. But that was a long time ago, when she was first rescued from the sea. The dream has been quiet for quite some time now. And for some reason, that REALLY bothered her. She was losing her dreams, her flashback, and her headaches—her only connections to her past.

"Hey brat." The old man, Akio, greeted from the table, dunking bread in his chicken soup. "What's with the face? I beat you up too badly?"

Ignoring him, Natsuki plopped down across from Akio and grabbed her share of dinner. "Lemme alone for the next few days."

Akio frowned. He must have really hurt Natsuki for her to acquiesce to Yohko's orders. True, Akio usually ignored Yohko's instructions first but that was because the old man knew that the bluenette was eager to train. She had a warrior's spirit, that girl, and always strived to be stronger.

In the past, Natsuki would say something like, 'So…Yohko said to rest.' The key words being 'Yohko said' and Akio knew it wasn't something that Natsuki totally agreed with. Despite all the insults he threw at her, Akio was very proud of his pupil's spirit and he often indulged them because in a real fight, you can't ask your opponent to give you a break. They'd laugh in your face _after_ they stomped all over it!

"Akio." Startled out of his thoughts, the old man looked at his pupil with her black blindfold over her flowing cobalt hair.

"What's bothering you, girl?" Akio said gruffly, expecting an honest answer.

After a moment of silence, Natsuki said, "I don't know… Yohko said I might never regain my sight again."

Quirking a bushy eyebrow at the old news, Akio said, "You'll live, Natsuki. I'd place my life's saving _and_ my life on you that you "see" better than anyone I know and most people I _don't_ know. Stop fretting over spilled wine. Accept the fact, Natsuki. It's time."

Brow rising in genuine surprise, Natsuki blushed under the first compliment she has ever received from her teacher. At least, she thinks it's a compliment. Tear a chunk of bread with her teeth and downing the bowl of soup, Natsuki went through the motions of eating but her thoughts were elsewhere.

After a while, Natsuki gathered her courage and spoke her heart's desire, "Akio, my flashbacks are coming slower and far between. I'm losing touch with my past!"

_Ah_. Akio has seen this coming, just not so soon. His curious pupil has finally found the guts to confront her past. Well and so. He won't let her go that easily.

When her teacher didn't respond, Natsuki said more forcefully, "I don't want to forget everything. I want to find what I've lost, Akio! Before…before it's too late and even my scraps of annoying flashbacks leave me."

Leaning back in his seat, Akio started intently at his pupil, calculating her resolve and strength. Finally reaching a conclusion, he said, "Brat, who do you think I am? I don't train just any wondering damsel who crosses my path. Don't matter _how_ much they'rebleeding."

Seeing Natsuki's puzzled expression, Akio leaned forward and clarified, "You're. Mine."

"WHAT!? THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN SMOKING, OL' MAN!?" Natsuki jumped out of her seat in rage and utter bewilderment.

"That is…" Akio continued as if nothing happened, "unless you manage to defeat me. Otherwise you're staying here till I happily die of old age."

Blood pumping and searing in anger, Natsuki growled out through clenched teeth, "I don't have time to play your games, ol' man."

Akio innocently said, "Don't you understand, brat? OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

* * *

**Leave your opinion! I really wanna know if I should continue with this!**


	2. Promises

**You guys are wickedly awesome. As a token of my appreciation, here's a riddle for you all:**

**What's not a secret with one person, not a secret with two people, but IS a secret with three people?**

**NO CHEATING!! (answer at the end of the chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack.**

* * *

_Natsuki…_Tucking her silky cobalt hair behind her adorably small ears. Pressing against her flushed cheeks with her own. Whispering sweet promises until her beautiful angel pulled back in embarrassment. Staring into her strikingly green eyes, Shizuru softly kissed the lids of each one in turn. Taking the time to memorize all the minuscule details that made her lover so devastatingly stunning, Shizuru drew her lips over each curve and line of the cheek, the point of the nose, the crevices of each ear, and finally the wonders of the lips and mouth. She felt her lover eagerly respond to her ministration, pressing their bodies closer together.

_Ah Natsuki, you make me crazy_.

In the afterglow of their lovemaking, Shizuru rested a hand against her heart's baby-soft cheeks. Natsuki's emerald eyes filled with adoration and fulfillment and Shizuru felt her chest heave in pride and pleasure.

"I love you, Shizuru." Her angel's husky voice warmed her heart and her words tickled her soul. "Always. Always and always."

_I love you so much it hurts, Natsuki._ _Always and always._

Crimson eyes snapped opened. A world of darkness greeted her. The sun had not yet surfaced above the horizon. The birds still rested in their nests and crickets happily chirped in their absence.

Beside her, her husband snored soundly with one hand over his eyes and the other over her stomach. Gingerly removing the hand, Shizuru quietly got up and slipped into her robe. She exited the bedroom and carefully closed the door behind her. In the receiving room, she went straight to the tea set and shakily poured herself left over tea from earlier. Grimacing at the cold taste, she forwent the tea for wine instead. After finishing a glass in a two large gulps, she poured herself another before walking to the balcony with both glass and bottle in hand.

The night breeze felt cool and refreshing against her warm skin. Over the quiet city and its walls, she can see the numerous hills that descended into lush flatlands dotted here and there with ranches and farms. She can hear the distant ocean waves crashing against the land. At the sound, her eyes glared unerringly to the awful cliff that took her Natsuki some four years, three months, and twelve days ago.

For all that, it felt like just yesterday when her heart was wrenched mercilessly out of her chest, leaving a gaping hole that sucked the joy out of living, the tenderness out of caring, and the enjoyment out of life's simple pleasures. Time did little to wither down the agonizing loss that plagued her dreams and casted a persistent shadow on her days. But what time did not heal her mind and body worked tirelessly to numb.

She labored above and beyond the call of duty even for a Queen. She took petitions and entertained audiences often from sunup to sundown. Afterwards, with the help of her scribes, she drafted contracts and treaties and reviewed accounts ranging from the family holdings to the country's treasury. Occasionally she even directly supervised the building of new infrastructure and the training of new slaves. Against her husband's wishes, Shizuru frequently exhausted herself until her body and mind weakened to the point that keeping her head up became a challenge in itself.

Yet, resting was rarely an option. Rest meant the mind relaxes and thoughts roam free…free to think of the last person Shizuru wanted to be reminded of—the same person who forced her to live this empty and painful life. Ah, her green eyed angel ironically transformed into a stubborn demon that had binded her to a promise, a curse, that keeps her suffering the hole in her life every second of the day.

The only time she allowed her thoughts to linger on her former lover was at dawn, around this time. As the sun fought its way against the dark sky, Shizuru returned the drink and changed into a simple riding outfit—a purple blouse and a split dress fit for straddling a horse.

As she walked to the courtyard she was greeted by slaves, who were readying the castle for the day, and guards, who were posted at every intersection of the corridors. None of them were surprised to see her up and about during the wee hours of the morning.

The stable boy, Lin, bowed in the courtyard where he had a saddled Kiyohime, Shizuru's favorite white and speckled gelding, ready. As Shizuru nodded her thanks and gracefully mounted her gelding, a squad of knights in glistening silver armor jogged hurriedly to Shizuru.

Bowing with an arm to the chest, the captain shamefully said, "My apologies, your majesty. I have no excuses for being late."

Shizuru looked serenely down at her captain of the guard, smiled and said, "Captain Takeda, it is I who is unusually early. Please stand up."

The captain shook his head at the words but straightened up as he was ordered. "No, your majesty. My men and I should have been ready anyways."

During their exchange, Lin had smartly gone back to the stables to retrieve the knights' horses and was now returning with the animals.

Shizuru thanked him again before addressing the captain. "Captain Takeda, you offered what help you could for me when my father, may he rest in peace, garnered the whole of the knighthood against me. For that and more, you forever have my gratitude and should not be overly concerned with standing ceremony with me."

Despite the seemingly grateful words, Captain Takeda winced slightly at the frosty, demanding tone. "Of course, your highness." After a moment of silence, he hesitantly added, "The late King...shouldn't have done that. She...she was a nice girl." Swiftly mounting his horse, he motioned for two of his five soldiers to scout the area ahead.

As the pair of knights raced off and Shizuru and her guards nudged their horses forth at a comfortable gait, the young queen leaned toward the captain and quietly whispered, "Thank you. For everything."

The captain smiled broadly in response and shook his head again.

Upon leaving the castle and entering the city, Shizuru took the main road which led straight to the front gate. The city was still mostly empty save an occasional store owner readying his shop for the day. Those who saw her immediately bowed at her passing and Shizuru adopted her diplomatic smile and nodded at each one in turn.

No matter how many times she passed the line of shops or the hopeful venders setting up their well-worn stands, they never fail to remind her of happier times when she use to sneak around in disguise with a certain someone by her side.

"Shizuru! Don't mess with it! Leave it alone!" Natsuki urgently warned.

"It itches! And I can't _see_!" Shizuru complained while attempting to pull the oversized coarse hood off her head again.

The bluenette grabbed her offending hand, poked her head under Shizuru's large hood and lightly bit the princess's pouting lip. Pulling back her mouth just in time to avoid Shizuru's pursuit, Natsuki leaned her forehead against Shizuru's and stared stubbornly at indignant crimson eyes and pouting lips from a scant inch away.

"You _know_ the minute you throw your hood off and expose your damnably recognizable eyes, we're done for. I for one would rather spend time alone with you than have half of the garrison and the whole city trailing after us." Natsuki reasoned, their breaths mingling in the cavity of the hood.

Shizuru grinned slyly before quickly sliding her hand against the back of the bluenette's neck, effectively stopping Natsuki from moving away as Shizuru leaned in for a kiss. Her soft lips brushed against Natuki's, as if asking for permission, before firmly attaching themselves. Moving her lips sensationally against nonresponsive ones, Shizuru frowned in her kiss before roughly pushing Natsuki against the wall of the abandoned alley and massaging the base of her head. When Natsuki gave the smallest yelp of surprise, the opportunist took advantage of the situation and dived into the bluenette's open mouth. While one hand continued to massage Natsuki's scalp, Shizuru ran her other hand up and down the smaller girl's sides. At Shizuru's relentless attack, Natsuki caved in and kiss just as eagerly back, both fighting for dominance. Winning and sucking on Natsuki's tongue until she moaned aloud, Shizuru snuck her thigh in between the bluenette's leg, feeling the heat radiating off her love. As Natsuki flicked Shizuru's tongue and retracted back into her own base, Shizuru took the invitation to follow her, gliding her appendage into Natuski's mouth where she immediately began sucking on it. Feeling the bluenette grind against her thigh, Shizuru smiled mischievously before stopping all ministrations and pulling back. Everything. Mouth, thigh, and hands.

The bluenette took on a look of surprise before Shizuru raised her hood and emerald eyes saw the brunette's impish ones combined with an all too innocent smile. Royally crossed at Shizuru's evil ploy, Natsuki growled, "Oh no you didn't just—"

"Oh, I believe I did." Shizuru said simply, hungrily glancing at Natsuki's crotch but remaining rooted half a foot away from the girl. "You started it, remember?"

Natsuki gaped and started to say otherwise until she remembered how she had lightly _BIT_ Shizuru's lip before pulling back. The bluenette narrowed her eyes at the blatantly significant difference in the degree of their teases.

"Tonight…" Natsuki started evenly before purposely trailing off.

"Tonight…?" Shizuru asked hopefully, looking forward to the smaller girl taking her revenge. Natsuki can be a pretty attentive and daring lover when she's challenged. Shizuru grinned widely in reminisce.

"You're sleeping in the receiving room." Natsuki smirked at Shizuru's wide eyed surprise before it was immediately followed by a disappointed pout.

"E-excuse me?" Natsuki's kicking her out of her own room? Her own bed? To sleep…_ALONE_?? Surely her act didn't merit such an extreme punishment.

"You heard me. Now, come on. They're gonna find us if we stay in one place for too long." Suiting words to action, Natsuki pulled Shizuru's hood back down and took the taller girl's hand.

Still pouting under the hood, Shizuru can only see the bottom half of Natsuki's back and her hand intertwined with her own. Her vision was largely impaired, but Natsuki's irresistible persona and confidence rested the unease in her belly. From day one, she had been trained to be the leader of the people, the future Queen of Fuuka. She was not use to being weak and relying _blindly_ on others to lead her way. Her lifelong training fought against such a preposterous circumstance, but her heart suggested otherwise. Though her mind continued to warn her and chastise her for her current helpless state, her heart accepted Natsuki as an extension of herself and therefore, she can still see perfectly fine, if not better.

For Natsuki had always been more attuned to details than the brunette was. While Shizuru had been trained to look at the bigger picture and the entire scope of situations, Natsuki's beautiful emerald eyes generally honed in on the edges and corners and the least obvious of details. The smaller girl often sighted things that the brunette had missed at first glance. She paid closer attention to the minutest detail in everything from the way someone carries himself to the smallest ant in a landscape of hills and mountains.

"At the end of the alleyway is the market. There's gonna be a lot of people there this time of day, but if you keep your ugly cloak on and the hood over your eyes, no one would even _want_ to look at you twice." Natsuki chuckled at her own cleverness. She had purposely chosen the most hideous cloak she could find—one that was patched in a disturbing combination of colors that made the eyes dizzy. She took a looooong time convincing Shizuru to wear it, but then that just proves her point: no one would even fathom that the great Princess of Fuuka would adorn such an unsightly outerwear.

Shizuru slapped Natsuki's hand for the reminder before wrapping herself around the bluentte's back. With her face hidden under the hood and the back of Natsuki's head and her arms around the shorter girl's waist, Shizuru urged the bluenette onwards and Natsuki sighed before twining their fingers together at her waist and continuing to walk out of the alleyway.

That was the start of many days in the city commerce, examining the most exquisite gems as well as tasting the nastiest of cuisines. The castle guards were in constant frenzy as to the whereabouts of their precious royal liege. They never found out how the princess can miraculously disappear and appear again out of seemingly nowhere, although soon many of them suspected that the princess's playmate, the cobalt haired slave, may have something to do with their majesty's numerous disappearances. Natuski was forced to wear a disguise as well, but hers still allowed her to see since she did not have trademark wine colored eyes like Shizuru did.

Yet, Shizuru wondered how people couldn't recognize Natsuki by her eyes alone. True, g_reen_ eyes were not rare. But _emerald_ eyes were definitely jewels found only once in a thousand years. Natsuki's orbs were the color of the purest and riches rocks that glowed even in the darkest hour of the day. They hid a mystery and a heart as large as life itself. There were simply no other eyes quite like her Natsuki's.

"We're here." The familiar voice if Captain Takeda brought her back to the present where her love was forever lost in the raging sea before her. Inwardly steeling herself, Shizuru swung off her horse and mounted the cliff alone. The familiar jagged rocks jutted uncomfortably against her shoes and the harsh wind scratched at her skin. The only comfort to the brunette was the droplets of moister from the sea that clung to her like her lover's embraced.

_Ah, Natsuki I miss you so much. Are you out there? Can you hear my heart cry for you?_

The brunette yearned for the sea's mercy, yet Natsuki's plea worked as iron shackles that rooted her to the cliff…safe and sound. How long…how long must Shizuru live without her love? Surely Natsuki did not mean forever because forever was a breath too long. Wouldn't the girl be lonely too? The sea was so vast and oppressing. How can a simple girl bear to suffer by herself? Shizuru thought that maybe the bluenette did not mean what she said—did not mean to wish for Shizuru to live without her and for her to die without Shizuru. Perhaps the brunette had heard wrongly and Natsuki had actually hoped that her love would join her in the sea. Her heart skipped a beat.

Shizuru took a step closer to the ledge.

If that was the case and the bluenette had actually wanted for them to perish together, then Shizuru was four years too late. No…Shizuru panicked at the thought. She had left Natsuki alone for _four_ years!? Natsuki hated to be alone in the dark. That was a secret known only to Shizuru and she had left Natsuki to that fate for years?? All alone drifting in the deep black abyss. No, no, no. Natsuki!

_Don't hate me Natsuki! I'm sorry. I'm coming now._

Another step.

"Stop. Stop, Shizuru!"

"Why, Natsuki?"

"Because! Because you promised!"

"Ara, I believe my specific words were: 'As long as Natsuki stops scowling.' As it is, you are still puffing your flushed cheeks out and marring your beauty with frown lines."

"But that's because you—"

"No butts..."

"Aahhahahhahahaha, st-stop….hahahaha..Shiz-SHIZURUU, AHAHAHAHAAA…my si-MY S-SIIIDES…ahahaha..huurt…ahahahahaha…."

"I'm sorry Natsuki, but are you going to stop frowning at me?"

"Ahaha…HELL…ahahahaha…NO….hahahahahhaa, SHIZURUUU HAHAHAHAHA…"

"What was that again? I believe I misheard you."

"F-fine…hahahahahaha…s-stop…ahahhaaaa……oooow, my sides are sore now."

"Ara, is that Natsuki glaring at me?"

"Wha? N-no!"

"That's better. I always keep my promises, Natsuki. So long as you keep yours at least."

"Hmph. This one isn't even fair!"

"Heh, they don't always have to be, love."

Shizuru stared into the endless distance of the sea from the very edges of the ledge. Her knights stood nervously around her, calling her back.

"Your highness," her captain shouted frantically, "Remember her last words! Step back from the ledge!"

No, Natsuki had indeed demanded her to live. Many had heard it. The bluenette had yelled her wish aloud amidst the beatings of the King's men. Those were her last words—"Live. Shizuru, forget about me and LIVE!"—before she lost consciousness from a particularly severe impact on her temple.

_Natsuki…you're breaking my heart._

Biting the inside of her cheek in frustrated resolve, Shizuru turned from the sea and walked back to the awaiting Kiyohime. She never looked back to the cliff again as she descended the hill and returned to the castle. Forcefully pushing her feelings and Natsuki to the corners of her mind for the remainder of day, Shizuru donned on her mask and squared her shoulders in preparation to assume her duties as Queen.

"My Lord Tokiha, how are the preparations for the multinational tournament?" Shizuru asked her senior scribe as she poked at her turkey breast.

Standing off to the side of the long dinner table, one Lord Tokiha read off notes from his arm full of papers. "Your majesty, everything is at its beginning stages. The couriers have been sent out to the far reaches of Fuuka. All provinces are being ordered to produce their best warriors for our screening tournament before we send them off to the multinational one."

Giving up, Shizuru set down her fork and pushed her plate away. The attentive slaves quickly began clearing the table. "That's good to know, and what of the venue for the multinational tournament?"

Tokiha smiled broadly before replying, "As my Queen wished, the committee had agreed to host the tournament within Fuuka this year. As for the specific venue, that is up to your Majesty."

Nodding her appreciation, Shizuru said, "I will think on the venue, but you did very well, my lord, in convincing the committee to bring the tournament here this year."

"Not at all, your highness. Fuuka is without a doubt the most prosperous nation in the four corners of the world. There is no better place for a once in a decade tournament among nations."

Smiling reservedly, Shizuru shook her head and said, "I hope only that no unfortunate incident will happen on our soil. Artai has been unusually aggressive lately against Windbloom and Aries. I will not allow unnecessary bloodshed and foul schemes while I'm hosting this tournament."

Nodding and writing in his notes, Tokiha mechanically said, "Understood. I'll make sure to convey your feelings to the nations."

Shizuru smiled her thanks before she dismissed him. She trusted Tokiha to diplomatically express her feelings as well as adding an undertone of warning and threat to back her wishes. He not only had a good, clear head about him but he was also deceivingly resourceful. Aside from Fuuka's official ambassadors located snugly in all the powerhouse nations as well as the developing ones, Shizuru believe that Tokiha has his own vast network of connections and resources. Not for the first time, the Queen of Fuuka gave thanks to the gods for her following of loyal and competent attendants. It was one of the few respites she found in her harsh and demanding life.

"Mamaaaaa!"

A two and a half year old princess screamed with glee as she clumsily waddled across the dining hall. Shizuru genuinely smiled for the first time that day before she scooted from her chair and kneeled on the hard marble floor with open arms. The child jumped into them with a heart wrenching squeal, and the brunette hugged her baby endearingly while combing her fingers through the princess's long ravine hair.

"Honey, how was your day?" Shizuru pulled back to stare at similar crimson eyes. This…_this_ was another respite; one she would sacrifice all others for. Her little Suuki.

* * *

**The answer my lovely readers is....dun dun DUN: **

**PASSING GAS (as in farting, as in cutting the cheese, as in BFFFFFFFFT)**

**So who are da smartypants and guessed right?**

**

* * *

  
**

**I'd like to give a shout out to my awesome reviewers including:**

** setchan, hisayuki, lone princess, noraily, Mitsu, lildevilish, hit dana, CherrieBluez, Twisted Eternal Wolvetta, KaraWasHere, incandescentXangel, ShadowClub, il0vesunfl0wers, SoulAstray, and Alexissa2!**

**Thanks a ton for your support and hopefully your continued support. Of course, I am also grateful to all my readers. Here's an oatmeal cookie for all yaa homies!**


	3. New Deal

**Hey Buds. My thanks for all your wonderful support and reviews! I haven't had time to edit this, but here it is anyways. It's not my favorite chapter, but we're definitely coming closer to the point where our two favorite lovebirds reunite. Bear with me, until the next chappie. ^^**

**Oh, there's also some confusion as to whose Suuki's parents are. I hate to break it to you all, but Suuki _is_ Shizuru's and her husband's baby. Biological impossibilities aside, Natsuki couldn't have conceived the baby because Suuki is 2 1/2 years old and Natsuki's been gone for over 4 years. Timings slightly off.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Sunrise. **

* * *

**Day 1**

Everything was pitched black—a never ending bleakness that stretched as far as the eyes can see.

_Shizuru!_

Clammy salt water instantly assaulted her mouth and seared down her throat, choking her. She tried to sooth her neck with her hands but found them secured behind her back.

_No, NO! SHIZURUUU!_

Struggling against the binds, she kicked and flayed her legs and rubbed her hands together in a frustrating and desperate attempt to escape. To no avail.

Panicking, she searched for the surface, for any sign of light. Twisting round and round against the torrent that toyed freely with her body, she saw only absolute darkness.

_Shizuru…where are you?_

Again she opened her mouth and again the sea threatened to dissolve her from the inside-out. Agonizing fiery engulfed her lungs and the weight of the world crushed her mortal body.

"Gaaah!" Natsuki sat up, surprised that she can speak again. The bluenette felt at her mouth and could almost taste and smell the coarse salt of the sea.

Yet even awake, the light continued to escape her and the darkness stubbornly engulfed her world. Just to make sure she was indeed awake, Natsuki lightly pinched her cheeks and felt relieved at the familiar sting.

Sensing the moist dew of early morning and hearing the soft snoring of Akio through the thin walls of his room, Natsuki quietly but quickly washed her face and rinsed her mouth. She had slept in clothes that she would be traveling in today, and her pack of nourishments, money, and extra clothes lied ready by her bedroom door.

Shouldering her pack, the bluenette brushed aside the cloth covering her window and snuck out from her one story house. The smirking girl stealthily dashed between houses to avoid any cursory glances of the early risers. Soon she reached the edges of the forest, her second home.

Natsuki planned to investigate the coast where Akio had first found her. There may be some hints or _something_ to tell her what the hell had happened to her. Maybe the sea would jog her memories. Speaking of which, wasn't she dreaming about her past? She was drowning. Yes, it was the ocean. That makes sense, but she was also calling for someone, someone to help her. What was the name again? Si..Sisashi?..No… Shisashi? Definitely doesn't sound right.

_Damn._

Clamping her teeth down in annoyance, Natsuki flew through the forest like a wolf on a scent. Her thoughts kept on returning to the name she had called for in her dream. Who was it? A woman? She was calling for a woman. Maybe it was a friend or family. Someone so important that her chest ached from the loss. She was missing a part of her, a part that seemed to fester as she continued to dwell on the subject. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about it. This maybe a key piece to uncovering her past. This…_woman_ may know everything.

Her last flashback was a reoccurring one that happened almost 4 months ago, but even then she only remembers bits and scraps of it. It's like her mind was toying with her, goading her with memories only to take them away as soon as she reaches for them. She remembered seeing a lushes landscape. A white speckled horse. A clear blue sky. She also remembered hearing a honey coated voice. A contagious laughter. And that's it. Nothing to tell her where or when the memory happened. How frustrating.

"Brat, you up for your morning beating or something? You could've at least waited till after breakfast."

Skidding to a halt, Natsuki silently cursed herself for not sensing her teacher earlier. Akio stood leisurely against a tree, stifling a yawn and staring dangerously at the bluenette.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Whatever it is you want from me just has to wait till after I get my memory back, ol' man!" Natsuki growled as she took a cautious step away from Akio.

Grunting as he pushed himself off the tree, Akio stretched and said, "For the last time, brat. You ain't going nowhere till you _somehow_, _MIRACUOUSLY _defeat ME, the world's most sought-after martial arts teacher of ALL TIMES!"

"You. Are. Impossible." Natsuki said through clenched teeth as she threw off her pack and charged at Akio. The fight didn't last but half an hour, what with the bluenette's body still in bandages and her limbs stiff from their last training. Though the teacher was actually impressed that Natsuki lasted as long as she did in her condition, he did not back down. Akio mercilessly exposed her openings in her guard and pummeled her with his cane. The persistent student never stayed down and the equally stubborn teacher always let her get back up until he saw that Natsuki's battered body could take no more.

The old man sighed at the staggering bluenette and said, "Willful brat, come at me again and I'd REALLY break your ribs. Then team Yohkio would make sure you're strapped to a baby carriage for at _least_ a few months." He sniggered at his own joke. "Get it? Team Yohkio, Yohko and Akio!"

"Lame-ass…" Natsuki trailed before she lost awareness, and Akio had to carry her back to the village.

* * *

**Week 3**

"Eat this, ol' man!!" Natsuki swung her body into her hook aimed at Akio's jaw. Akio danced back from the blow, but the bluenette immediately followed with a quick side kick to his torso. Bending forward just enough to absorb most of the impact, Akio caught her foot between his hands and promptly threw her into the air.

"You'll never get married at this rate. This crap you're cooking up isn't even fit for a dog!" her teacher taunted as he watched the bluenette twist her body in midair so that her feet landed against a tree before she propelled herself from it.

"It's not like _YOU'RE_ married either! And that was only the appetizer!" She extended her leg and drove all her power into kicking Akio down, but the old man was deceptively fast and side stepped just in time. Natsuki landed on all fours but didn't hesitate before attempting to head-butt the old man's chin when she jumped up. The old man merely leaped away from her reach and stood smirking at his panting student.

"HA! It's called I-have-a-commitment-problem. Otherwise I'd have girls lining up all the way to the next village! And exactly how many years do I have to wait for you to cook up your main course?"

Breathing hard, Natsuki took a moment to wipe sweat from her brows, "Maybe if you'd stop dancing around like a damn kangaroo and actually fight me!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you mean monkey, right?"

"What the hell you talking about?"

"Monkey. You knooOOW, those tree hangers that go oo-oo-ah-ah and pick flees off—" Akio explained while mimicking said animal.

"I KNOW WHAT MONKEYS ARE, OLD GEEZER! But what do they have _anything_ to do with _ANYTHING_??" Despite her agitation, Natsuki's breathing and heart rate were already returning to normal.

"WELL I'D LIKE TO THINK MY AGILITY IS MORE LIKE A MONKEY THAN A KANGAROO!" Akio said the last with a wince as if the marsupial really offended his pride. "I don't know, kangaroos just seem…clumsy."

Face palming, Natsuki grumbled, "Yohko needs to lock you away."

* * *

**Month 2**

Getting back in her stance with her right arm raised up to protect her face and her left arm held loosely in front of her, she bounced on the balls of her feet before diving for her teacher. Natsuki came at him with several kicks which Akio blocked with the sides of his arms. He attempted to catch some of them, but Natsuki learned from her earlier mistakes and retracted her feet in a blur of speed before sending another one. As she closed their distance, she changed her attacks to a combination of punches and kicks. Each one was expertly deflected or evaded, but Natsuki kept her head cool and wisely conserved her energy by executing her attacks with minimally wasted motions and power. Remembering her previous lessons, she timed her breathing patterns with her attacks so that she can maybe outlast Akio in this frenzy.

Smirking, Akio saw through Natsuki's strategy to tire him out even before she had formulated the plan herself because that was exactly what younger Akio would have done if he were to go against an old man like himself. But this old man had years of experience to counter whatever planned the girl had to dished out.

Akio grabbed Natsuki's extended arm, stepped inside her guard, swung his leg behind hers and, with his other hand, simultaneously pushed her face down as he swept her leg out from under her. All this done in a fraction of a second.

Landing hard on her back, Natsuki gasped hard for air but Akio didn't give her the chance to recover as he applied pressure on a particular pressure point on the hand that he had captured earlier.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsuki screamed in pain before stubbornly clamping her mouth shut to rebel against Akio's chuckle of amusement. Jolts of sharp pain continued to rain from her trapped hand and as much as the bluenette tried to move her other limbs, she knew she couldn't. That particular pressure point had the most annoying but useful effect of paralyzing the body for the duration of its administration.

Grinning even wider at Natuski's look of pained defiance, Akio released her and quickly stepped back from the girl.

"Did I not tell you that Dim Mak is the way to go?" The old man smirked, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Dim Mak, also known as the Touch of Death, is an ancient technique that exploits the opponent's pressure points against them. While a few pressure points, when attacked with the right amount of strength, will effectively kill the victim, most would merely make them faint, paralyzed, or hurt them. Some of the more interesting ones can even force the muscle to react involuntarily like releasing a grip or causing the knees to buckle.

Sitting up and soothing her bruising hand, Natsuki gave an unimpressed look and said, "If I can't even land a punch or a kick anywhere on your body what makes you think that I can accurately stab a stupid pressure point the size of the tip of my pinky WHEN I'M BLIND!?"

"Is that your excuse for everything, brat? I've done my part and shown you all the pressure points on a person's body. Now quit being a lazy ass and _work_ your other senses."

Grunting, Natsuki stood up and cracked her neck and loosened her wrists.

_Touch. Feel. Listen._

The bluenette repeatedly chanted to herself as she yet again launched after her waiting teacher. Faking an almost unnoticeable opening near her stomach, Natsuki smirked when her teacher reached for it. In blinding speed, she walked her fingers up his arm, measuring the distance and finding the specific pressure point she was looking for.

But before she could apply pressure to the point, Akio quickly twisted his arm away from her fingers and tried for catching Natsuki's bare throat. Sensing the strike, the bluenette adjusted her attack to stabbing the crux of his arm instead, causing Akio's arm to snap in and away from her neck. Trapping his arm with hers, Natsuki listened to the source of his heavy breathing, his mouth, and calculated the distance to another pressure point on his torso. She used two fingers of her other hand to stab at said point but Akio caught the fingers with his free hand. With both of their hands trapped, they wrestled each other with their legs, each trying to trip the other. In the end Akio managed to one-up her and swept her to the floor.

"HMPH, that was a close call, brat. But I'm afraid the score is still 279 to…" The old man leered before finishing, "zilch."

* * *

**Month 3**

She was desperate. Natsuki had gotten no closer to defeating Akio than she had the first day he caught her trying to sneak off. To be sure, that was not her only attempt to run away, but they all only resulted in an early start to her beating for the day. Surprisingly though, the bluenette improved her skills drastically within these past few months. Perhaps it was due to her overwhelming desire to crush the old man or maybe it was because Akio was literarily beating his lessons into her.

He had continuously used Dim Mak on her until she was sufficiently wary of all her vulnerable pressure points. He also only stayed still to fight when the bluenette was attempting to use the pressure point technique on him too. Due to the constant pressure to prefect Dim Mak, Natsuki greatly heightened her sensitively to most of her senses as well as improved her speed and dexterity. Not only that, but being as stubborn as she is, Natsuki frequently attempted to beat Akio without Dim Mak. She chased him when he danced away and only recently had she been able to catch him and force him to fight by her rules.

Yet even after all this, Natsuki has only been able to get in a few punches and pressure points for every ten bruises he gave her. Nothing she did even came close to knocking him out. Maybe it was time to give up. After all, her dreams had stopped coming and she hadn't experienced a flashback in a long time. Without them, even if she made it to the place where Akio first found her, it'll be useless.

_UGH!_

But living with _AKIO_ for the rest of her life really irked her. Granted he wasn't bad company to have around and he _did_ save her, but being _FORCED_ to live with him because she was too weak to do otherwise REALLY irritated the bluenette. She was no one's doll to be dressed and molded to another's liking. She would find a way out of here if it killed her.

"Hey brat. You look like you just ate something sour."

Looking up from her tasteless fish and rice, Natsuki glared at him and retorted, "And whose fault is that?"

"Hey hey hey, I didn't cook this food." Akio said, gesturing emphatically with both his hands, "Ask Amoi, I think it was his turn to cook this time." Because the village was small and everyone knew everyone, the villagers had a team of cooks who took turns cooking everyone's meals. Other chores were similarly split among villagers.

Natsuki's job was to help Yohko forest the surrounding for herbs and medical supplies, since she was the one who used most of Yohko's supplies anyways. At first it was hard for her to pick out the right herbs with her vision impaired, but willful Natsuki was determined not to let her blindness render her incompetent in anyway. With the doctor's help, the bluenette learned to differentiate different plants by their smell, texture, and sometimes taste.

If Natsuki could have, she would've rolled her eyes at Akio. "I'm OBVIOUSLY not talking about the food." Sighing, the bluenette leaned back in her seat, tilted her head back, and whispered, "I give up."

Raising both brows in genuine surprise, Akio leaned forward and clarified, "Wait, you 'give up'? You mean my little brat has finally learned to give up??"

"I'm not your 'little' _anything_. And I'm definitely not yours. Period." Natsuki hissed, "But...there's no way I can beat you within this year. Your freakishly hard head is like made of metal plates or _something_. I can't ever knock you out!"

Laughing, Akio slapped his knee in disbelief. "Silly brat, you can always aim for my pressure point behind my neck."

"You _know_ I do." Natsuki frowned at her teacher. "But you guard your neck like the whole of Artai's out to get it."

Akio narrowed his eyes at the unappreciated comparison, but Natsuki only smirked in response.

"Speaking of Artai…" Akio started, sipping his tea in contemplation, "How about I make you another deal, a more…'do-able' one."

Natsuki jumped up in renewed hope before she frowned deeply at a dark thought, "Wait…you don't mean to say that Artai _really IS _out for your head and you want me to get you out of your bind. Because my answer is: I don't like you enough."

Akio gaped at his student. "FIRST of all, you'd be the _last_ person I turn to _IF_ I were indeed in such a bind. I don't need a clumsy oaf and a _blind_ one at that to get me out of anything."

Crossing her arms and falling back into the chair, Natsuki said in a tightly controlled voice, "Fine. What's this new deal then?"

Grinning broadly at the opportunity the old man had secretly been waiting for ever since he took the bluenette in, Akio said slowly, "Represent Artai in this year's multinational tournament and win. After that, you're free to go."

Natsuki blinked. "What!?!?"

"Do you have _any_ idea who I am, brat? I mean aside from being the best teacher you can ever get and being awesome at everything I do."

"I know that you're one wrinkly old geezer who has a sick fascination with trapping me here."

Never faltering from his smile, Akio continued, "You're only partial right, brat." The old man stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "I was once the tournament's reigning champion. Akio the Unstoppable."

Genuinely surprised at the impressive declaration, Natsuki mentally sifted through all that she knew about the once in a decade multinational tournament. Only the country's best can participate and then only the _world's_ best can win. It was simply history's grandest event.

"Then…I mean..what happened to you?" Natsuki asked, bewildered.

"'What happened'? What do you mean—" Akio caught the bluenette eyeing his tattered clothes and his rundown house. "Hmph, I like to live simply, that's all. Got a problem with that, brat?"

"No…but what does all that have to do with me?" Natsuki asked.

Akio sat back down and looked seriously at his student. "Simple. You have a chance at this tournament. Participate in it. Continue my legacy. I want the world to remember me again, through you."

Cocking her head to the side in confusion, Natsuki asked, "Thought you wanted a simple life. What's with this all of the sudden?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Akio replied simply, "Gets boring."

The bluenette reached far back to when Akio rescued her and finally connected the dots. "From day one when you saved me, you planned this. You planned to use me in this tournament." Not a question.

Hazel eyes twinkling merrily, the old man leaned across the table. "Don't give yourself too much credit, girl. You looked like crap when I first found you. Hell, you weren't even breathing and not to mention you were bleeding a lake from the side of your head."

Natsuki looked evenly at him. "But from the first day you started training me, you had this end goal in mind. To tempt me to beat you was only a test. You didn't expect me to succeed."

"Heh…can you blame me? I'm just that good." Akio smirked. "But despite your blindness, you have a heart of a lioness and a body of a true martial artist. If I didn't think you had a chance at this tournament, no I wouldn't have trained you like I had. I might have taught you to use your other senses, but I wouldn't have wasted any more time than that."

Shaking her head in dismay, the bluenette declared, "And here I _almost_ looked at you like a father. Fine. After this tournament, I don't owe you jack squat. Whatever ties left between us is over."

Akio extended his hand and his student stoically shook it. "Deal."

"Out of curiosity, why don't _you_ just participate again?" Natsuki asked.

"And ruin your already negligible chances?" Akio joked.

Natsuki glared at him. "You just wait. One day I'm gonna shove that obnoxious mouth of yours up your ass."

"I _will_ wait." The old man chuckled. "Truth is I've already proven myself in the tournament. Now I just want to show that I don't even _need_ to participate to win. Even through a blindy like you, I can still beat all them to a pulp."

"Cocky ass. How do I even participate in the preliminaries? If I don't get into that, there's no way I can fight in the actual tournament."

"Heh, you leave that little detail to me. King Nagi and I are pretty tight, you know."

"Figures."

Quirking a graying brow, Akio asked indignantly, "Hey! What's _that_ suppose to mean!?"

"I hear he's an ugly, manipulative dwarf too."

"Oh." Akio scratches his saggy neck. "Well, yes. I guess you're right."

* * *

**A week later…**

"You're majesty, Akio the Unstoppable and his pupil, Natsuki the Blind, have arrived."

"The Blind!?" Nagi laughed hysterically. "S-send them in…hahaha."

As the two approached, the King of Artai could hear them quarrelling loudly.

"WHAT KINDA TITLE IS _THAT_!?!?" Natsuki yelled at her teacher.

"Whaaat…" Akio feigned ignorance.

"I _know_ the announcer didn't just make that title up off the top of his head!"

"But don't you find it fitting? Natsuki the Blind?"

"NO! If anything yours should be Akio the Wrinkly Arse Midget!"

"I know _you_ are but what am I?"

"…………..."

"Achem." The four foot King stared amusedly at the two who stood before his throne.

Indeed. Akio and Nagi could have passed for twins with the similar age, height, and arrogant aura. Except, the King of Artai carried sickly blue hue that made him look slightly unearthly.

"My apologies for my ungrateful student's dreadful behavior, your majesty." Akio bowed as he inconspicuously blocked Natsuki's elbow to his ribs.

"No need for that. It's good to be young." Nagi grinned at the bluenette, revealing two sharp canines. "It's been too long, my friend Akio. How have you been?" Nagi's slimy voice made Natsuki shiver in disgust.

_Demon twins._ _Good gods._ Natsuki thought has she too bowed at Akio's insistence.

"I've been good, your highness. I've manage to keep myself entertained for a while." Akio looked pointedly at his student who huffed and turned away.

Nagi smiled again. "So this is the student you've been raving about in your letters." At that Natsuki gave them both a puzzled look.

"I hate to say it, King Nagi. But contrary to her scrawny appearance, she _is_ gifted." Akio smirked, proud of his finding.

Natsuki resisted the urge to slap him upside the head. He'd probably block it anyways. Instead she opted to cut to the chase. "Excuse me. _King._" She said the last with a touch of sarcasm, which Nagi only smirked at. "Let's cut the idle chitchat and get down to business. Shall we?"

Extremely amused at the bluenette's forwardness, Nagi said, "And what business is that, Natsuki the Blind?"

Fists clenching and brows furrowing in barely controlled anger, Natsuki growled, "Let me represent Artai in this year's tournament."

Nagi did not seem surprised at the request at all. Instead he sent a questioning glance at Akio who only grinned and nodded. "Hmmm, interesting. I suppose I can grant your wish…"

Wide eyed at how easy this was considering how each country can only send 2 representatives to the tournament, Natsuki just had to make sure. "So…that's it? You're gonna let me do it?"

Nagi shrugged with both palms facing skywards. "Why not? Akio says your good and I know of no other better qualified to make that judgment."

Natsuki nodded her understanding and Akio patted her on the back and gave her a thumbs up.

"However…"

_Damn. I should've seen it coming._ Natsuki crossed her arms and tapped her foot expectedly.

"I'd be forever grateful if you would assist me in a small side task while we're conveniently in Fuuka. It's a tiny job." Nagi held his index finger and thumb close together to emphasize just how little he was asking of the bluenette.

Natsuki shivered again at his slithery voice. "Whatever. As long as you get me in the tournament, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Nagi clapped in enthusiasm while Akio congratulated his stoic student. "Oh, one more thing."

_What now…_ Natsuki did not like staying any longer in Nagi's presence than she had to. Something was definitely off about him. Her instincts were screaming at her to get away, far away; that, or beat him to a pulp. One or the other. Not standing here doing his bidding.

"You're partner for the tournament—I'd like you to meet her."

"Hello, mutt." Shocked, Natsuki stood stock still at the new silky voice in the room. Her "partner" had definitely been here since the beginning, or else the bluenette would've heard her approach the throne room. Or would she have? Even now, Natsuki could barely hear her footsteps advance from behind the throne. It sounded like a soft, cat-like prowl. She was good. _Real_ good.

* * *

**Love all you reviewers and readers! Special thanks to the following:**

**Kuromeru-Okami, Ookami Z, Alexissa2, hit dana, Asoeur, Kuma Kuma, Indiobotod, Krugen, incandescentXangel, Twisted Eternal Wolvetta, littlebird1985, CherrieBluez, shamanic demonator, hanazono, kiangs, wolf chan, noraily, lildevilish, wolfie21, Drunken Vicster**

**Here's some notes to certain reviewers:**

**Alexissa2: I'm planning to reveal how the late king founds out and why he did what he did pretty soon. I might even do it in the next chapter.**

**hit dana: I hope this was soon enough. lol. Lord knows puppy eyes make me weak.**

**Ascoeur: Don't beg. I beg you.**

**Indiobotod: I don't like other people touching Shizuru either. Damn story build ups.**

**CherrieBluez: You're awesome.**

**Drunken Vickster: Thanks for catching my mistakes. You're awesome too.**

**All you'all readers are awesome**


	4. Chain

**Allo peeps. I hope this was a timely update for everyone. I especially made this chapter longer in order to fit in the much anticipated shiznat reunion. I'm sorry to say, that I failed, lol. It was just too soon. Forgive meeeeh. I don't want to make any promises for the next chapter, but I _believe_ the reunion will happen then.**

**Oh, Ascoeur brought up a good question--their ages.**

**Here are their present ages:**

**Shizuru--25**

**Natsuki--23**

**Nao--24**

**Nagi--65 (haha, i know.)**

**Akio--67**

**Reito--27**

**

* * *

  
**

"Shizuru, aren't you tired? Come to bed."

Without looking up from her paper strewn desk, the weary Queen said mechanically, "Thank you, Reito, but I should finish this report first."

Reito stretched his leg out along the outrageously large bed and rested his head against the headboard. Sighing, he spoke in a tone that suggested a continuation of an old argument, "I wish you'd let me help you more. I can handle it, you know."

Crimson eyes glanced up teasingly. "You know I don't doubt your abilities in the least." Shizuru said before returning to her work.

Raising his arms to pillow his head, Reito did not need to ask why Shizuru insisted on handling most of the responsibilities herself. He knew why. He'd heard about the history of Shizuru and her faithful slave and how Shizuru 's cry over her death echoed throughout the kingdom. Who _hadn't_ heard about the tragedy?

Instead he sympathetically asked, "You still think about her, Shizuru? It's been what…almost five years?"

The paper Shizuru was holding crinkled under her suddenly tensed hands before she forcefully dropped the sheet on her desk and looked up at her seemingly relax King. "I don't want to talk about her, Reito." the brunette said in an almost threatening tone.

Unperturbed, Reito gracefully stood up from the bed and strolled over to the glaring Shizuru. Stopping next to her, he tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder and a hand on the desk, kneeling so that they were eye-to-eye. "I'm your husband—"

"No. We are not in public." Shizuru countered quickly. Her hands clammy and heart pounded loudly. Reito had never broken their agreement, though Shizuru has been expecting him to since the beginning. There was nothing holding him back. He had the physique to pin her down, the support of the family, and the belief of the people. They were, after all, married.

Grey steely eyes caught the barely widening of crimson ones, the smallest change in breathing pattern, and the slight shift into a defensive posture. Understanding, Reito removed his hand and took a small step back. "But I'm your friend, Shizuru. When will you believe me?" The raven haired man asked.

The brunette stared at pleading and slightly hurt grey eyes. Realizing her slip and silently scolding herself for offending the man, Shizuru rose from her seat and held his arm in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry, Reito. I've been on edge lately."

Reito shook his head but clasped his hand over the one on his arm. "If by lately you mean for the past four and half years."

Shizuru gave a small defeated smile as Reito led her to the couch where the two of them sat down. Reaching for her hand, Reito continued, "I remember our deal, Shizuru." For her reassurance, the King recited the aspects of the agreement almost verbatim, "For the sake of preventing civil war we, heirs of the two ruling houses, must act united in public. For the sake of the country's future we must bear one child to continue our line. That we have done and Fuuka has lived in peace since."

Shizuru nodded and said, "Whatever else maybe said of father, he did have the future of Fuuka in his heart when he arranged for our marriage."

Smiling grimly, Reito also nodded in agreement. "A good king he may have been, but he was no doubt a harsh father too."

At that Shizuru looked away, shoulders slightly quivering.

Reito tactfully return to the previous subject concerning the agreement between them. "That was the public portion. Now in private we have both agree to be nothing more than friends. We share the same room, same bed only to assure the people and give our family one less reason to quarrel with each other over. Outside this room we are lovey-dovey, but inside…inside, Shizuru, we are just friends. Right?"

Shizuru looked into his eyes and wanted to desperately to believe him, but she just had to understand one thing. "Why?" A simple one word question that engulfed the entirety of her doubts. What did Reito get out of the deal? Wouldn't he be much more satisfied by solidifying the marriage inside and outside the bedroom? There was no reason for him to put up with the agreement and every reason not to. If his House found out that he tricked them into thinking they were actually in love, his family might disinherit him as the rightful successor to House Kanzaki. After all, if it weren't for their marriage, his House might have single handily usurped the throne from Shizuru by claiming she was a woman with no sons of her own. As it is now, Reito and Shizuru had to share their power equally along with the parliament, but the King rarely worked his power and often let Shizuru handle everything. By all rights, Reito should have laughed in Shizuru's face when she first proposed the agreement. There was nothing Shizuru had to offer him, but yet…he still readily agreed. Why?

"Because Shizuru…" Reito stared into crimson eyes, pleading for her to understand, "I…you shouldn't have had to go through what you went through, what you're going through. I'm only doing what I can which isn't much, I know. But…I'm your friend. That's all, Shizuru. Friends. And…and however ceremonial, we _are_ family. We're both proud parents of Suuki. You and I, we share the same fate. Born into similar destinies, as is our daughter. For Suuki, for you, my dear friend, and for my own sanity I will do as I please when heritage, responsibilities, and duties are not breathing down my neck. And what I please is to have you as a friend so that we can share our troubles and worries without needing to hold anything back."

Hearing those words, Shizuru felt her stomach unclench bit by bit and her tense muscles relax in stages. For the first time in a long while, the brunette's heart fluttered with pleasure and she gripped Reito's hands in sincere gratification. Suddenly speechless, Shizuru could only thank him with her eyes and Reito smiled to show that he understood.

"Besides," he grinned even wider, "I quite enjoy all the free time a workaholic like you have allowed me."

An inkling of dread entered her system. Shizuru sat up straight and said in a tone that broke no argument,

"Reito, Suuki is the only daughter I will acknowledge. I will not allow any illegitimate child of yours to usurp her place in any way, shape, or form."

As the King of Fuuka, Reito has the right to adopt any child of his blood into the family. Shizuru can voice her objection, but in the end she is powerless to stop the process. It is common knowledge that the members of the Royal Family often engage in dalliances among the citizens of Fuuka because they not only have the money and the power to do so but more often than not they were forced into their current marriages. However this practice is only whispered about in secret and not openly acknowledged for the sake of appearances. Though the illegitimate children borne from the unholy practice may never reign the realm, they have similar status and power to any princes or princesses of the Blood.

Reito blinked. Then gaped. "Shizuru! I wouldn't even _think_ it! I love Suuki too, you know."

After a moment of staring at the sincere Reito, Shizuru said ruefully, "Of course. I don't know what I was thinking… Then what _do_ you do with all your free time, Reito?"

The King of Fuuka grinned mischievously. "Shizuru…do you know who's representing Fuuka in the tournament?"

Crimson eyes instantly widened in understanding.

Reito smirked and Shizuru slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "It's dangerous, Reito. And have you forgotten? Despite having little to nothing to do, you _are_ the King of Fuuka."

The man laughed and countered, "There's no rule that says Kings can't participate! I'll be fine, Shizuru. Plus, it'd be fun! You can root for me on the sidelines!"

Chuckling herself, Shizuru teased, "I'll cheer for you, of course. But you better not embarrass Suuki and me because we'd never forgive you!"

Reito grinned broadly and thumped his chest, "I'll win the title this year. For you and for our daughter!"

After the two had a good laugh, they retired for the night on separate sides of the bed. Shizuru almost immediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Today was another long day for her and tomorrow, an even longer one. The talk with Reito had really soothed her nerves. He is indeed a good friend.

* * *

Cuddling the bluenette from behind, Shizuru joined her on the carpet in front of the low coffee table. Crossing her legs around the younger girl's waist and over her shorter legs and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, the princess breathed into the girl's ear. "Neh love, what are you doing?"

Natsuki hiccupped and raised a half emptied bottle of brandy over her shoulders. Shizuru raised her brows at the sight. Natsuki didn't drink…did she? Peering over the girl's shoulder, Shizuru took a firm hold of bluenette's chin before turning her brick red face toward her. Emerald eyes were half closed and unfocused and pink plush lips gave a lopsided smile. Natsuki hiccupped again. No, she didn't drink. Not usually. "ShizurUUUuuuu…"

"Yes, Natsuki?" the princess smiled before pecking her love on the mouth, taking a minute to savor the taste of brandy from them. She pulled the girl closer to her body and tucked her hands tightly around her.

"I want to ashk you somethiiing, Shiizzzz." Cloudy emerald orbs turned toward her. "You can't say nooo…"

Greatly amused, Shizuru rubbed her cheeks against Natsuki's warm ones. "When have I ever said no to you, sweetie?"

At that, Natsuki took a long minute to ponder, her cheek against Shizuru's. Unable to resist, Shizuru turned her head slightly to capture the girl's delicate lips, but the bluenette moved her head away and furrowed her brow in an attempt to look serious. Taking her cue, Shizuru also attempted to look serious, but Natsuki's extremely flush face was making the task difficult.

"I want…I want to talk to King Masao…about us."

_What?? _

"No." Her answer was reflexive. She needed to protect Natsuki from her father. There was no way Shizuru would give him a chance to hurt her love. At least, not physically.

Natsuki puffed her cheeks at the quick answer. "But, Shizuruuu, I don't want you to marry some man. Maybe I can make him unde—"

"No, Natsuki." The curt reply hurt the bluenette and Shizuru saw that it did. Cupping the girl's heated cheeks, Shizuru leaned in and whispered against her lips, "Love, we'll run away together and never—"

"Nooo!" the bluenette demanded as she pulled back. "You, you spent your whole life training to be…to be a great, great queen. And…and your father loves you, Shizuruuuu! Let me tryyy…"

Shizuru just shook her head and said, "I don't care. I just want to be with you, love. Is that so wrong?"

"I love you too…but I love the WHOOOLE you, Shizuruuuuu. The Queen, the playmate, the heir, and, and YOU! I don wanna lose aaany part of you…" Natsuki wined as she snuggled her head against Shizuru's neck.

"Natsuki…"

Emeralds stared at crimson before Natsuki clumsily turned around and straddled the other girl. With her arms wrapped around Shizuru's neck, the bluenette leaned in toward her. Shizuru met her halfway and brought their lips together. She could taste the brandy on the other's tongue as Natsuki nudged opened her eager mouth. Trembling under the feel of her tongue, Shizuru moaned into the kiss. The bluenette's warmth caressed and stroked every part of her. Her tongue danced with Natsuki's until the girl lapped it into her mouth where she hungrily sucked on it. Shizuru whimpered at the feeling.

Natsuki firmly pushed Shizuru down onto her back and then fitted herself between the brunette's thighs. Grinding down, Natsuki could hear her lover grunt in pleasure and felt desperate hands slide up under her shirt.

"Shizuruuu…" Natsuki kissed a track from the brunette's mouth to her neck where she then began trailing her tongue and nibbling along the smooth skin.

"Yes…?" Shizuru panted as the bluenette's hand journeyed up to her breasts, massaging and rubbing.

"Princess…" Natsuki drove her pelvis against Shizuru's groin. Shizuru cry out, her back arching.

"Wha…what is it?"

With on last lingering kiss, the bluenette pulled back and stared at the heavily lidded crimson eyes. "Please? Let me try?"

Shizuru frowned and fought against the lust and desire clouding her head. But she failed. At the moment all she wanted was Natsuki. The brunette attempted to pull the girl back down, but Natsuki refused to budge. Whining, Shizuru sighed, "Fine, but I have to be there."

Emerald eyes danced in victory, before they were quickly dragged down to needy and putout crimson ones.

Shizuru woke up smiling, but as soon as she realized the reality of the dream her smile broke into a million little pieces and a single tear escaped her blurry eyes. She stiffly rose out of bed and went faithfully to her wine.

Had Shizuru known what would happen at the meeting, she would have never allowed Natsuki anywhere near her father. She would have never caved in no matter how the bluenette tried to seduce her. But because of her moment of weakness, her love had to suffer under the very hands that raised the brunette. How can life be so cruel?

* * *

"Nao…my head hurts." Natsuki held her head between her hands.

The redhead glanced up from her perch on the bed. "Weak-sauce, who woulda thought the great Natsuki the Blind can't drink worth shit."

The bluenette grunted from the inn room's only table. "Shhh…..don't be so loud. You're making it worse."

Nao rolled her eyes. "How on earth are you gonna travel like this, woman?"

The bluenette's arms caved in and she dropped her head on them. "Ooow…how long..how long till we're there?"

"Three days." Nao lied back down on her side with her arm raised at the elbow to hold her head as she watch Natsuki suffer from her hangover.

"I'll be fine….don't let me drink so much next time." The girl mumbled against her arms.

Lime green eyes narrowed. "What am I? Your mom?"

"Unggh…shhhhhhh…"

Face palming, Nao grumbled, "Nagi must've been on crack when he picked you."

After a moment of silence the bluenette whined uncharacteristically, "Nao, my heeeeeead..."

Nao continued to stare at the girl, secretly adoring the scene before her. Her heart fluttered when bluenette whimpered for her help. A light blush graced her cheeks which she didn't bother to hide with only a blind Natsuki in the room. Smiling, the redhead got up and sauntered over to the tin pail holding this morning's water. She grabbed a rag, soaked it, wringed it, and walk over to the downed girl.

"Lift your face, mutt." Nao whispered considerately near the girl's ear, enjoying the scent of her cobalt hair.

Natsuki grudgingly pushed her head up with her hands; her blindfold gone, eyes closed, and face contorted in a mix of pain and weariness.

Nao stood behind her and ordered, "Get your hands out of the way and lean back out me."

Slowly removing her hands and inclining against Nao's torso, Natsuki muttered, "Not so loud…please…"

Resisting the urge to touch the bluenette's flushed cheeks, Nao roughly cleaned the bluenette's face with the cold towel before resting it on the girl's forehead. "I didn't know I signed up for house sitting, mutt."

While Nao stood with her one hand holding the towel in place so that Natsuki could rest her head against her, the sun broke through the dark clouds, signaling the start of their travel again. "It's time. Come on, if you want to get there in three days we need to move our asses."

When the bluenette raised her head only to fall back against Nao, the redhead smirked and hooked the bluenette's arm around her shoulder, lifting her up.

"Ugh…I can walk…by myself, Nao." In spite of her words, Natsuki's head lolled on Nao's shoulders.

"I'm sure you can, partner." With that, the two departed the inn and joined the growing group of people by the inn's stables.

"Good day, champions of Artai." Nagi greeted them merrily.

"Your majesty." Nao bowed awkwardly with bluenette still slumped against her.

"So last night's fete didn't sit well for our Natsuki? Shame."

At the comment, the girl lifted her heavy head from Nao's shoulder. "For the last time…shut-"

The redhead eyes bulged as she immediately clasped her free hand over the Natsuki's mouth. "She's fine, your highness."

The bluenette frowned and tried to pry Nao's hand off, but the redhead was resolute about keeping her head on her shoulder.

Nagi only laughed and walked off toward his waiting stallion. All the attendants stood ready with their carts and pack animals. Nagi's squadron of knights also waited on the outskirts of the small town.

Nao glanced at her partner.

"Naooo, it's loud."

The redhead rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to slap Natuski upside the head. "You almost got the both of us killed before we even stepped foot in the tournament, dimwit."

The stable boy brought out their two geldings, auburn for Nao and raven for Natsuki. "My lady…is-is she going to be alright riding?"

Glancing again at her partner only to see the bluenette scrunch up her face in pain, Nao shook her head before resting it lightly on top the bluenette's. "She'll ride with me."

* * *

"Your highness, Artai's representatives have been sighted approaching the West gates."

Shizuru nodded. "Ready their quarters. Show King Nagi his way here. I will personally lead him to his room."

"As you command."

* * *

**Late evening of the third day…at the City's west gate…**

"Welcome to Fuuka, your highness King Nagi." Lord Tokiha bowed.

Smiling broadly, Nagi said, "Fuuka _is_ as prosperous as the rumors say. What a rich country."

Tokiha's eye twitched in foreboding but he kept his head bowed and said diplomatically, "As I hear Artai is as well. Please this way, my lord."

Bouncing after the senior scribe, Nagi left most of his entourage behind at the city gate were many other palace attendants huddled.

"Champions of Artai please follow me to your quarters." Natsuki cautiously followed the attendant while Nao lagged behind, glancing far toward the whitewashed walls of the palace and the surrounding mansions and towers. The structures were all gleaming white under the setting sun and the cobble steps reflected the light till the whole city seemed to glow in gold. "You will be housed in the west wing of the palace, near King Nagi."

"I actually don't mind if you find a place for me as far from him as possible." Natuski said, nonchalantly.

The attendant gaped at her but quickly recovered and continued on as if the bluenette didn't just insult her own sovereign. Nao smirked.

As they trekked passed the market where the strong aroma of food and clamor of bustling merchants rang, Natsuki had an eerie feeling of nostalgia. Her mind tickled with cryptic vibes similar to when one knew they forgot something but know not what. Every stimulus from the clatter of horse hooves against the cobble street, to the scent of burnt kebabs, or even to the general atmosphere jarred her psyche like the points of a hundred spikes against her mind. Shaking her head to disband the bizarre feelings, the bluenette concentrated on listening to the footsteps of the attendant and following after her.

"There is a masquerade tonight to celebrate the opening of the tournament. The other countries had all arrived a few days ago. The King and Queen hope that Artai wouldn't be too tired to attend the party as well." Upon entering the palace from the city gate, the attendant led them up a grand flight of stairs before crossing a maze of corridors and rooms.

"OOooh, I _like_ parties." Nao licked her lips in anticipation.

Natsuki groaned. "Do I _have_ to? I'm not feeling well." The attendant fought with herself to not gape at the bluenette again. _Everyone_ wanted to attend the once in a decade fete. It was almost as popular at the tournament itself! But the fete was only for champions and prestigious members of society to attend; the bluenette should have been honored she's considered as such! Unable to stop herself, the attendant looked back at Natsuki who was fidgeting uncomfortably. The bluenette sported a black blindfold wrapped underneath a mane of rich cobalt hair. Her porcelain skin positively glowed in the candlelit corridors. She wore a white blouse tucked under a thick sash of black silk over matching baggy pants and a long royal blue tunic to go over her outfit.

"We've arrived." They stopped in front of a pair of beautifully gilded doors. "Attendants will be here to serve you before the fete begins at nightfall. Please plan to attend, my ladies." With that, the attendant left them staring after her.

"Uh…so we're rooming together again? Isn't the palace big enough for us to have our own rooms??" Natsuki complained.

"Gosh, is that all you do now? Complain? And why are _you_ complaining when _I've _been carrying you across the country, mutt." Nao rolled her eyes before she pushed the door open and stalked through.

Natsuki flushed and mumbled, "It was only _half_ the country…" The bluenette followed Nao in and was instantly suspicious at the echo of Nao's footsteps in the room. "Hey Nao, there's more than one room, isn't there?"

Nao ignored her. She had hoped there were only one room and preferably one bed, but instead…

The bluenette threw her pack aside and tore through the salon, feeling the walls of the room and listening to her own footsteps echo. "HA! There _is_ two bedrooms! This one's mine, spidey!"

Amusedly watching Natuski run around and disappearing behind her bedroom wall, Nao left her pack on the floor and followed the girl. She found the bluenette snuggling against the bedcovers like a pup. "Do I have to remind you that neither of us has showered in the past two days? Really, mutt, you smell bad."

Picking her head up to the source of the sound, Natsuki wrinkled her nose, "No, _you_ smell horrible. Go shower and leave me alone."

* * *

**Sometime later in a room nearby…**

"I trust you find your accommodations fitting, King Nagi?" Shizuru smiled diplomatically down at the dancing King of Artai. Nagi's room was the tripled the size of both of Natsuki's and Nao's rooms combined. He had a king size bed gilded with gold all around. From the ceiling hung an expressive chandelier that illuminated a room of gold spotted marble tiles. The whole place shimmered like a gold mine.

Jumping onto the gold threaded couch, Nagi grinned widely up at the brunette and said, "It's prefect! You have excellent taste, my dear Queen."

Shizuru's brow twitched slightly at his slimy voice, but she politely thanked Nagi for the compliment. "King Nagi, I assume you are most excited for the upcoming tournament? I heard you have brought two great fighters from Artai."

"Excited!? I have been waiting for this opportunity for years, dear Queen," Nagi eyes gleamed dangerously, "years."

Standing by the door, the Queen of Fuuka gave her own chilling stare. "Yes…the _tournament_ is a much anticipated event." Shizuru paused for a moment to let the emphasis sink in before continuing, "As the host for this year's tournament, Fuuka and myself will do everything in our power to ensure the safety of our guests as well as the smooth progression of the actual event."

Grinning from cheek to cheek, Nagi waved away her concern. "I don't doubt the wrath of Shizuru Fujino and the might of Fuuka. But if you _ever_ find anyone bold enough to cross you, I will be the first one to offer my assistance."

Shizuru forced her lips into a smile. "I thank you in advance, King Nagi. But for now, please rest well before the fete tonight. You _are_ going to the masquerade are you not?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Then I will see you tonight. Rest well." Turning toward the elaborate double doors, Shizuru strolled out as soon as her assistant opened the portals wide enough. As she departed she heard, Nagi's maniacal laughter echo down the hall. Gritting her teeth inconspicuously, she turned toward one of her junior scribes.

"Have the champions of Artai been situated as well?"

"Yes, your highness."

"I would like to pay them a visit." Shizuru ordered. She wanted to know what kind of people Nagi had brought with him. The more she could find out the more prepared she can be against whatever scheme the blue devil has up his sleeves. Because Shizuru would bet everything she has that Nagi was not going to play nice during his stay here.

_Show me your best cards of Artai, Nagi._

Shizuru stood before the pair of adorned doors leading into the guest's salon. Her assistants walked up to them to proclaim the Queen's presence and Shizuru hardly waited for an answer before she let herself in, hoping to catch her company off guard. That she did.

"Uh…Your Majesty?" Nao asked questioningly, bowing with a towel wrapped around her head and a revealing nightshift hanging loosely from her shoulders. Milky white skin almost glowed under the nearly transparent shift. Water still dripped carelessly from strands of loose red hair that escaped from the towel. Her shoulders gleamed with droplets, smelling strongly of sweet lilac soap.

Shizuru cupped her hand over her mouth to hide a smile. "My apologies for the abrupt intrusion, Champion of Artai. I was…rather impatient to meet my guests."

_SuuUUure you were…_ Nao gestured at her attire and said, "Hope I didn't disappoint Your Highness."

Unable to resist, Shizuru chuckled to herself and smiled appreciatively at the redhead. "Not at all, not at all. You have a striking figure, if I may say so myself."

Lime green eyes widened at the Queens frankness and Nao had to turn aside to hide her slightly flushed face. "L-let me put on a robe." Backing out into her bedroom room before Shizuru could even respond, Nao cursed Natsuki for taking so long in the bath. She had wanted to surprise the bluenette with her outfit and maybe get a little action. _But damn Nao. Way to _not_ account for the Queen! _

When Nao walked out, Shizuru was sitting comfortably on one of the more elegant couches. She gestured for the redhead to sit across from her while she poured tea for the both of them.

Sipping her drink, Shizuru said, "I'm afraid I have yet to catch your name."

Nao grimaced at the tea. _Tea is for weaklings…like the mutt._ "Nao. Nao is fine."

Nodding and smiling politely, the brunette asked, "Well Nao, is your partner here as well? I'd like very much to meet him…or her?"

"Her. She's taking a bath now. We had a _really_ long trip."

"That's a shame. I hope at least you enjoyed the scenery of Fuuka."

As the two were conversing, Natsuki found herself sighing into her bubble bath. With her hair tied up, she slid lower into the tub and rested her head against the cushioned edge. The bluenette had long ago stuffed tissue paper into her ears to silence the murmurs coming from the salon. Sometimes she hated her extra strong senses; they were a nuisance during situations where she just wanted to be left in silence. Like now.

Today was a very weird day. Something about this place, about Fuuka really bothered her. There was that trip to the palace where everything around her from the smell of the food to the taste in the air seemed significant. Her mind grasped hungrily for each new scent, new sound or smell and for what, she had no idea. Even when she tried to pay attention to the attendant leading them, she found herself concentrating instead on mentally cataloguing different wares and pastries the vendor where shouting about. Maybe she was just impressed with the city…but she didn't _feel _impressed. Sure the city seemed luxurious and populated, quite unlike her secluded village life, but it was still only a _location_ where the tournament is held and for her the tournament is just an obstacle to recovering her memories. This was just a place, a foreign city, that's it. But why does it feel like _so_ muchmore?

And then there was the walk in the palace itself; it felt very much like déjà vu which was _extremely_ disconcerting. When she wasn't paying attention to the attendant, her feet moved by themselves as if they knew _exactly_ where the guest rooms in the west wings were located. Her body moved with a familiarity that her mind did not comprehend because when she _did_ concentrate on the attendant's footsteps, the palace seemed overbearingly expansive and alien.

Shoot, she just needs to get the tournament over and done with and get out of here…oh and then there was that thing Nagi wanted her to do…

Natsuki sighed again and let the strong scent of lilac put her to sleep.

* * *

"Neh, Shizuru what is this for?"

"A necklace with a ruby pendant. To forever bound you to me, of course."

"Quit joking, Shizuru. This chain is _tiny_. You'd need a bigger one if you want to lock _me_ up."

"I've already have, love. In here…No matter where you are, I'll find you. I'm afraid you can't escape."

"Heh…you're confused. _You're_ the one who's stuck with me. Run and hide, Shizuru. I'd still find you_._"

"Is Natsuki so sure?"

"Hell yah. In here, there's a HUUUUGE chain that attaches you to me. All I have to do is follow it and know you'd be at the end. "

"Of course I'll always be at the other end, Natsuki."

"Always and always."

"Yes…always and always."

* * *

"Mutt, you look like a bird." Nao exclaimed as she examined Natsuki's masquerade outfit. She was dressed in shocking white silk that flowed like water from her body. The upper half of her face was covered in a simple feathered mask with the center and around the eyes blackened to resemble a swan. Pretty…

"Shuddup, spider." Nao on the other hand insisted to be dressed in very little blood colored fabric and her mask was dotted with six black spots and two more around her eyes. From her arms hung an elegant silver web connected to her body. "Let's go and get this over with."

On their way to the grand hall, they met up with Nagi and his following of ceremonial knights and attendants.

"Hello, champions."

"Your majesty." Nao said and bowed alongside Natsuki.

"Hehe…I almost didn't recognize you two. Quite the beauties." Nagi smiled from ear to ear. "But don't forget to show Artai's courtesies and meet _all_ our targets tonight, yes?"

"Of course." Nao bowed again.

Natsuki flicked her long mane over her shoulder. "At this rate we're gonna miss the party, your majesty." Nagi's presence sent disgusted chills down her spine. All she wanted to do was get far away from him _now_, but unfortunately they had the same destination in mind.

"The King of Artai, Nagi and his entourage." The announcer called as they entered the grand hall. It looked like they were late and the rest of the guest were already dancing or eating or chattering among themselves.

After the announcer proclaimed their presence, the King and Queen of Fuuka stepped up to a raised dais to officially pronounce the start of the gathering. The music instantly stopped and everyone quieted at the sight, turning toward the pair.

All the way in the back, Nagi and his followers could hardly see their hosts above the heads of hundreds of guests and scurrying servants. Nagi especially had to stand on a chair to see anything. Nao leaned back easily against a column with her arms crossed. Natsuki followed her and rested her shoulder on the same column.

"Welcome representatives of Windbloom, Artai, Aries, Aswad, and Zipang to Fuuka." King Reito started loudly, spreading his arms in a friendly gesture.

Queen Shizuru stepped forward after him and continued, "We are very much honored to host this year's multinational tournament." Her voice bounced against the walls and columns of the grand hall.

Natsuki unconsciously stood up straight and stepped toward the voice.

"Champions of this tournament, please enjoy yourselves. This humble fete is made in your names. Please eat and drink to your heart's content. We wish you well and we will do our utmost best to ensure that this tournament proceeds as planned. As Fuuka is our home, make it your home as well." Shizuru smiled to deafening applause.

Nao gasped, "Natsuki, what's wrong!?"

"Wrong?" Natsuki asked bewildered.

"Y-you're…crying!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Crying…?" She felt at her cheeks with shaky fingers. True enough, a train of tears were trailing uncontrollably from under her mask. "I-I don't…know." Numbly wiping her face clean, Natsuki wondered why herself. A dull ache resonated from her chest, getting stronger by the minute.

"Natsuki…" Nao took a step toward the confused girl.

"Nao…my chest really hurts...like something's pulling at it."

* * *

**Dank you, dank you for everyone's patience and loyalty to the story. **

**Again I give my gratitude to the following reviewers: **

**Ookami Z, Ascoeur, littlebird1985, AyaC, lildevilish, renkhal, Demon Cat08, Adams, noraily, kikyo4ever, krugen, Bleeding Hopes, CherrieBluez, Kuma Kuma, Alexissa2, Twisted Eternal Wolvetta, TsukiYahari**

**Special note to some:**

**CherriBluez: I've only seen the first Kill Bill but bc of you I'm tempted to watch the 2nd one. Good job.**

**kikyo4ever: wow...wow...i hope this chapter answered some of your questions because I wrote it mainly in response to your review, lol. What do you think will happen between the two now?**

**Demon Cat08: you're really observant. Thanks a ton!**

**AyaC: Yeah..she did. shame on her! shame!**

**Ascouer: Rawr! I don't like synonyms**

**Ookami: it's coming, it's coming!!! don't cryyyyyy. Thanks for being the first reviewer for this chapter!!**


	5. I See You

**This is slightly late, but I didn't even think I'd be able to write this week what with all my tests and projects in the way. Ugh...my grades are dropping in case you're wondering. Anyways, on to obviously more important stuff:**

**So many of you have asked about my other story "Love as you will." Regrettable, as much as I want to work on that story, I REALLY have no idea what to do with it. For now, let me concentrate on this one first because it's definitely a lot easier to write and I have more ideas for it. **

**Actually if anyone of you want to take "Love as you will" off my hands, send me a PM. Otherwise, just chillax and wait a bit. **

* * *

"Your…your heart…hurts?" Nao asked bewildered. "Mutt, you're too young to be having heart failures." The redhead stepped closer to the bluenette, but Natsuki shook her head and turned away.

"Never mind. It stopped." the younger girl lied, forcefully withdrawing her hands from her aching chest. Could it be? Heart problems? But why now when she wasn't even _doing_ anything nor consuming anything potentially noxious?

_Da-thump, da-thump, da-thump_

Unconsciously, Natsuki strained her senses to concentrate on the other side of the room where a singsong voice had proclaimed the fete's welcoming. The voice…confused her. It nagged at her mind like a persistent bee, demanding to be recognized. Yet she couldn't recall when or where she might have heard it before. Surely, such a distinctively confident voice should be easily identifiable, but for some reason Natsuki couldn't place it. Try as she might, she couldn't squash the nagging feeling, and the bee continued to circle and buzz in her head.

"Mutt?" Nao walked back around so she was facing Natsuki. The bluenette vigorously shook and pounded the side of her head as if trying to get something out. "You know…it's probably empty in there anyways, why bother?"

Natsuki stopped and directed a frown at the source of the voice. "If it's empty it's because my mind was smart enough hide when it recognized that idiocy," the bluenette tilted her chin pointedly at Nao , "is contagious."

"Or…" Nao smirked, unfazed, and stepped so close to Natsuki that their breaths mingled and their noses almost touched. A long red nail traced the bluenette's jaw-line as the spider retorted huskily, "it's enthralled by my charms. Charms that you're obviously too thick to understand."

Natsuki made a face. Nao's breath clung uncomfortably to her chin and her wondering nail sent goosebumps down her spine. "Are you…hitting on me?" Despite her suspicions, Natsuki didn't back away from Nao. The redhead's advance felt too much like a challenge and Natsuki didn't back down from challenges.

"And if I am?" Nao leaned in so that their lips almost touched.

_Yeah. Definitely a challenge._

Forcefully relaxing her nerves and muscles, Natsuki stubbornly pushed down the urge to step away. She had long ago noticed that they were attracting a small crowd with their daring show of girl-on-girl intimacy at such a formal event.

Though society reluctantly acknowledges the existence of same gender attractions, they still frown upon such unnatural tendencies. Like the common knowledge that royal dalliances occur frequently, homosexuality is a fetish that should not be flaunted about in public.

Not used to being the center of attention, Natsuki fought down a blush but remained rooted in place. She could sense Nao's smirk growing wider and wider. Stamping away her uneasiness and forcing her own sneer, Natsuki responded defiantly, "It's. Not. Working."

* * *

Shizuru, dressed in gown of silver and a mask shaped into a crescent moon, politely broke away from the congregated diplomats when she noticed an unusually large crowd gathering near the opening to the grand hall. Remembering that Nagi and his entourage had been the last to come and were the most likely to still be near the entrance, Shizuru impatiently maneuvered around ambassadors, nobles, influential merchants, and prominent members of the parliament in hopes of reaching the scene before anything gets out of hand.

Her path was soon blocked however.

"Your majesty…" a frail old man, half-hidden behind the folds of his fur coat and a fox-like mask, crossed in front of her and bowed.

Inconspicuously biting her inner lip in annoyance, Shizuru smiled politely and forced a courteous response, "My lord Kaplan, how do you find this evening?"

Beady black eyes sparkled. "I'm honored, your highness, for remembering a name of an old merchant like me."

Flicking a glance at the growing crowd still far away from her, Shizuru motioned for them to walk as they conversed. The old man followed her enthusiastically. "For owning the largest trades fleet in Fuuka, you are too humble, my lord." Crimson eyes concentrated on the scene near the entrance but were frequently distracted by attention hungry guests. Many of them only greeted her and awaited their turn when they saw old Kaplan by her side. For that, Shizuru secretly thanked the cunning merchant.

"Oh, business is just a hobby of mine. Keeps me entertained."

"Just a hobby, my lord? If I recall correctly, you were all but determined to obtain the right to provide all shipment services to and from the tournament." They were getting closer to the entrance.

All of the sudden, Kaplan steps in front of her again, effectively stopping their progress. Shizuru refrained from shoving the small man out of the way.

"Yes, yes. I have yet to officially thank you for allowing me the right to exclusively provide my services this year." Bowing deeply and peering up, Kaplan and said, "In the name of the Kaplans and all under Kaplan's employment, I thank you, my Queen."

Suppressing a sigh and resisting the urge to look at the crowd again, Shizuru smiled acceptingly at him but her eyes gleamed with impatience. "You have a sound reputation, my lord, and you out-bided all your competitors by a significant amount. The rights are duly yours by virtue of your deeds. There is no need to thank me."

"All the same, my Queen. All the same." He bowed one last time before retreating back into the mass of people.

Shizuru barely waited for him to leave before trekking again toward the other side of the hall. Her heart pounded forebodingly. She could tell that the converged crowd was not too happy about what they were witnessing.

* * *

"It's not, is it?" Nao mused. One long nailed hand was pressed against the pillar behind Natsuki while the other delicately traced patterns on the bluenette's exposed neck. "How about this?" the redhead slowly closed their distance, her lips aiming for Natsuki's.

Sensing the incoming attack, Natsuki balled up her shaking fists, ready to punch the maniac redhead as soon as their lips touched. She will _not_ be the one to raise the white flag, but if Nao actually kissed her…then that's _definitely_ an underhanded move and deserving a week's worth of beating—to hell with the tournament.

Though her senses were comprised by the Nao's close proximity, she heard a collective gasp of disbelief from the crowd as the redhead inched ever closer. Clenching her jaw, Natsuki pulled back her fist, prepared to strike.

"Achem."

Both challengers whipped their heads around at the sound.

"Really…Leave you two alone for a moment and look what you're doing." Nagi shook his head dramatically in disapproval.

Nao sighed before stepping away from Natsuki. Secretly relieved, the bluenette straightened her mask and outfit. She never thought that she'd be glad to see the dwarf, but she didn't want to hurt Nao...

Ok. Maybe she did, but she _really _didn't want Nao to kiss her.

"King Nagi," A booming voice called from the crowd. "You should really learn to reign on your men."

" 'In.' Haruka, 'reign _in_' your men…or in this case, women." A small woman in elegant pink dress and feathered mask whispered.

Cackling, Nagi lifted his devil's masquerade and turned toward the blond with wild curls tucked behind a mask streaming with brown threads. "Ah, representatives of Aries. How good it is to finally meet you both. President Yukino," Nagi bowed toward the smaller woman before turning to face the blond again. "Champion of Aries, I presume?"

Thumping her chest proudly, Haruka thundered, "I AM HARUKA THE LION, THE STRONGEST, BRAVEST, AND MOST BELOVED WARRIOR OF ARIES." Nagi theatrically covered his ears at her loud proclamation.

"Lion indeed. But how will the lion fair against Artai's champions?" The King dwarf gestured dramatically to the side where he had last seen his two fighters. However, he found only a bored Nao and Natsuki's retreating back that was soon lost behind the mass of guests.

"Yo," Nao waved with one arm tucked across her stomach, "Nao here."

Before anyone can say anything else, in came the Queen of Fuuka.

"Why President Yukino and King Nagi," Shizuru smiled at the two as she inconspicuously glanced around to see if anything seemed out of place. "Pray tell me what was so interesting that it lured a quarter of my guests to gather here at the entrance?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all, Queen Shizuru." The president blushed when she recalled the two shapely figures pressed together against the column. Shizuru only quirked her brow.

"Queen Shizuru, you look beautiful this evening. Even the moon would sigh in envy. I almost didn't recognize you in your dazzling outfit." Nagi swept his arm in an overdramatic bow.

Behind her mask, edges of her crimson eyes slightly creased in dislike before the brunette politely chuckled behind delicate hand. "That is awfully sweet of you, King Nagi. You are quite…" Shizuru openly examined his horned mask lined with red and black, "apt at choosing fitting outfits for yourself."

Nagi blinked. Shizuru just smiled.

A moment's pause before Nagi giggled so hard he had to hold his sides. "G-good one."

* * *

Worming her way around through the throng of people, Natsuki sniffed the stuffy atmosphere and headed straight for the food strewn table. Her chest no longer bothered her but Nao's distraction only allowed a momentary relief from her unexplainable unease. Her head still swarmed with the uncomfortable pressure that she was missing something. Ever since she arrived at the city, she'd been having the most persistent nagging feeling in her gut. Something was wrong. Missing. And tonight's fete only made the feeling worse. Sighing from frustration, the bluenette sensed the food directly before her and she reached for the plate that smelled like well seasoned chicken.

"Swans are very interesting creatures." Natsuki groaned. She recognized the voice. It carried the same timber and pitch as the King of Fuuka who spoke briefly on the dais earlier. She was definitely tired of dealing with royalties. Nevertheless, she begrudgingly turned and bowed in deference.

Reito, dressed in splashes of gold resembling the sun, stifled a surprised gasp when he noticed Natsuki's covered eyes underneath her mask. Every other quality about her, from the sheen of her flowing cobalt hair to the way her dress clad to her figure, was irresistibly alluring, yet her unfortunate impairment hardly took anything away from her physical appeal.

Recovering quickly, he continued, "They are one of the few animals to mate for life, you know." Donning on a charming smile, the King stated, "Even us, humans, often have trouble accomplishing that."

"Well I guess you "humans" have another shortcoming to add to the list." Natsuki mumbled as she crossed her arms in an obvious show of irritation.

Chuckling good naturedly, Reito admitted, "We do, we do. It is indeed a human fault, but is it not understandable to seek variety in life? Oh, I'm not saying it is right to leave your significant other; however, every now and then one need to live a little and see what else is out there. Do you not find it so?" Reito leaned in to take a quick whiff of the beauty's captivating scent—a strong presence of lilac and an undercurrent of the turbulent sea.

Furrowing her brow behind her mask, Natsuki had the vaguest feeling that she was being hit on…_again_ and by the King of Fuuka no less.

_Mental note: get the Queen a shorter leash._

"No. I don't find it _so_." Natsuki said mockingly. "Nothing out there is worth shaming your queen for, your highness. I suggest you go back to her now." Without waiting for a response, the bluenette swiftly turned back around to the table filled with delicacies. She _definitely_ had her fill of royalties. Their arrogance peeved her to no end. No more bowing. No more fake deference. She's has had enough to last the year.

Eyes widened in surprise, Reito stared dumbly at Natsuki's back. Never had anyone so blatantly disrespected him to his face. Nor has many ever rejected him like that. Shizuru was one of the few. Actually Natsuki maybe even be the second one to do so. Sighing dejectedly, the king did not want to make a scene and so left Natsuki to her meal and went to find other more charm-able targets.

Natsuki heard the King's retreating footsteps and smiled at finally being left alone. Picking out every sort of cuisines she can fit on her plate, the bluenette found a seat against the wall facing the dance floor. All around her people milled about chattering, dancing, and…drinking heartily. The smell of alcohol made her shiver in remembrance.

The bluenette ate absentmindly. All her attention was focused on her other senses—listening, sniffing, and feeling the environment around her. When she caught a name she put the name to a voice and catalogued as many people as she could. Despite her memory loss, she had excellent retention abilities and after training so long with Akio, the bluenette can distinguish not only voices but scents and footfalls as well. Everyone had a different scent and walked a different way. Some walked with a purpose, some languidly, and others walked with the grace of the gods.

"Can you believe it? The King Reito is participating in the tournament!" ....._Annoying Champion Kayla of Zipang_

"Hahaha….the balls of that man!" ......_Drunk Midori, leader of Aswad_

"……" ......_the impatient steps of Sergay Wang…Nagi's trusty advisor_

"Prince Tate, your meds." ....._Solemn Champion Akira of Zipang_

"Kekekeke….it depends, sir. How much are you willing to offer?" ...._sly old Kaplan of trades_

"WHAT!? This isn't RED VELVET CAKE!" ......_Piercing scream of Princess Mashiro of Windbloom_

_.....Flowery scent of Aoi, personal maid of Princess Mashiro_

In little time she figured the names of most of those in her vicinity.

Effortlessly, she rose from the table and transverse to another crowd of people where she could again inconspicuously continue her research. Though Nagi had asked this of her, to get familiar to the people here tonight, she would have done it anyways if only as a precaution. She needed to know who's around her, who she is facing, and of course, who she is fighting.

* * *

Shizuru toured the hall with a number of parliament members in tow, each wanting to win her support for their reelection or for their new bills. She listened with half an ear, finding the wine in her hand a better company. The Queen nodded every now and then and absentmindedly voiced her opinion when necessary.

The night was waning and the moon shone brightly through the numerous windows of the hall. And more than once tonight, the brunette wanted to venture onto the balcony, but duty bounded her to the hall where she can better meet and serve her guests.

Looking around, she saw that many of them have already departed for the night in preparation for the main event tomorrow. Sighing, she said her own farewells to her followers, stating that she was tired and in need of sleep. They mercifully nodded in understanding and bowed away. As Shizuru turned toward the back exit to the hall, her gaze drifted toward another retreating figure.

Shizuru saw the last strands of familiar cobalt hair draped over a flowing white gown disappear behind the grand doors of the front entrance.

_Could it be?_

_Da-thump, Da-thump_

No, she had too much to drink again.

_Natsuki's dead. Gone. Five years gone. Never to come back again_.

Shizuru has Suuki now. Suuki…

* * *

The people of Fuuka roared in anticipation. They crowded the coliseum and cheered for the tournament's start.

The sun rested high in the clear sky and the Queen of Fuuka watched from the boxed seats in the north end with King Nagi and President Yukino on either side of her. Princess Mashiro, leader Midori, and Prince Tate relaxed in the south end box on the opposite side of the coliseum. Every seat in between was filled to the brim. Shizuru can even hear the people bellow from outside the building.

"I hear King Reito is participating in the tournament." Yukino started conversationally.

"Oh, this will be good." Nagi smirked.

Shizuru glared at him before smiling at Yukino. "Yes, he has been training hard. I'm sure he will do fine."

"Are you not worried for his well being?" the President inquired curiously.

Shizuru tilted her head, amused. "I trust him. Plus, this is not a life or death tournament, President."

"Ha! Now how can you be so sure of that, your highness?" Nagi glanced sidelong at Shizuru.

Returning an even look, the Queen responded haughtily, "I plan to stop the matches if they get out of hand, King Nagi."

"Aw, where's the fun in that then?"

"My lord, you and I both know that the reason for this tournament is to sow lasting friendly relationships among our nations. Unnecessary murders will hardly encourage the process in the least."

"Yes," the President stepped in, "Haruka and Miyu have orders to refrain from taking another's life. Is that not so for your contestants, King Nagi?"

Nagi bent forward to look past Shizuru at Yukino. "Well…I might have forgotten to mention that tidbit of detail to them."

Hiding her grimace behind her hand, Shizuru murmured, "No matter, I'll be sure the rules are clear before the start of the tournament."

"Meh." Nagi waved away the others' worries.

Below them, the arena was mostly covered with dull yellow sand except for the center where half-a-foot wide trek of dyed blue sand established the circumference of a large circle. The announcer stood in the middle of the circle and spread his arms, signaling silence. The crowd gave one last roar before quieting down enough so that they could hear him speak.

"FELLOW CITIZENS OF THE WORLD! WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT WHERE ONLY THE GREATEST PARTICIPATE!"

Another deafening cheer from the crowd.

"THE PARTICIPANTS ARE WAITING UNDERGROUND AS WE SPEAK. I ASSURE YOU, THEY APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT SO PLEASE SHOW THEM YOUR LOVE!"

They thundered and the whole coliseum seemed to shake from their energy.

Holding up a finger, the announcer added, "BUT BEFORE WE CONTINUE, LET US HAVE QUEEN SHIZURU OF FUUKA DO THE HONORS OF ANNOUNCING THE START OF THE TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone rumbled and clapped in encouragement.

Shizuru stood near the rail of the box and waited until the crowd settled down.

"THANK YOU," Shizuru spoke, "THIS TOURNAMENT IS A TEST OF STRENGTH AND COURAGE! ONLY THE BEST WARRIOR WILL WIN BUT ALL CONTESTANTS WILL FIGHT WITH HONOR, WITH VALIANCE, AND WITH HEART! AS SUCH, I WILL NOT ALLOW UNNECESSARY SLAUGHTER UNDER MY WATCH!"

The crowd agreed enthusiastically.

"ENOUGH! LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" Shizuru finished to another thunderous cheer.

* * *

Leaning back against the wall, Natsuki covered her ears at the overbearing cheer coming from above.

"HeEEEEY baby, why so gloomy?" the bluenette reluctantly turned toward the easily recognizable, heavily accented voice from Zipang.

"Kayla." Natsuki said despondently, letting her hands fall to her side.

"Yes?" the perky pink haired girl crossed her hands behind her back and bounced around Natsuki.

"Be quite."

Quirking a delicate eyebrow, Kayla whined, "But you know my name, why don't you tell me yours?"

"…No…go away." the bluenette turned so that her forehead rested on the rough stone wall. She felt extremely grumpy today after a long sleepless night. The irksome feelings had plagued her all night and left her drained this morning. All she wanted was a few moments of rest before the start of the tournament.

"Aw…well I'm pouting. Oh, you can't see it, but my cheeks are pink and puffy." Kayla twirled around the poor bluenette, trying her patience.

"Hey sparkles, I hear your partners looking for you." Nao lied, approaching the pair.

"Akira? Ok, I'm coming." Kayla bounced down the corridor to the south end of the underground coliseum where she was supposed to be. The contestants were to come out of two gates—the north gate and the south gate. Nao and Natsuki would enter the arena through the north gate.

"She looked like she'd like to have you for dessert, mutt." Nao said without looking at the bluenette. Her lime green eyes were busy scanning the competitors. Haruka huddled in a corner with Miyu, whispering frantically and occasionally glancing suspiciously around her. Hooked on the blond's hip was an intimidating spiked ball attached to a long metal chain. _A long range combater._ _Which probably means…_ Nao looked closely at Haruka's partner, a tall pale sinewy girl, and did not find any obvious weapons. _Hand-to-hand expert?_

Taking mental notes, Nao looked further down the tunnel and found another pair of rivals.

Earlier, she was surprised to learn that the King of Fuuka was participating, but here he was engaged in strategy discussion with his extremely ripped partner Rad. The redhead also noted that Reito snuck quick glimpses at Natsuki whenever he could. _Interesting…_

Weapon wise, Reito had a broad sword strapped diagonally across his back and his partner was decked out in heavy gear that covered him from head to toe. _What is he?? An armadillo??_

Turning back to the tired bluenette, Nao whispered her recent findings to her. "So where's _your _weapon?"

"You first."

Scowling, Nao said, "Fine. I use this baby." The red head stroked the sides of her deadly metal nails against Natsuki's cheek. The girl didn't even bother to flinch; her forehead still rested against the wall. "It's a gauntlet customized with the points extra long and pointy. You like it? The ends are also tipped with poison."

"Meh…" Moving as little as possible, Natsuki extracted a one foot long weapon from a hidden pocket in her coat.

"…." Nao blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. "A rod? A ROD!? What are you gonna do? Juggle it!?"

Glancing sidelong at the redhead, Natsuki answered with a smirk. "You'll see."

* * *

"So you're not coming, old man?"

"Are you kidding me? You don't still need me to hold your hand now, do you?"

"No…I just thought..."

"Hahaha, don't even try, brat. You were never one to think. Plus, I like it here in the village. Just make sure you bring me back the title."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, take this." Akio handed Natsuki an ebony rod with both ends decorated in a covering of silver wolves.

Puzzled, the bluenette looked questioningly at the old man.

"What?" Akio responded innocently, "Every blindy needs a walking stick."

Even more confused, Natsuki retorted, "But it's shorter than my forearm. Am I supposed to play fetch with it? And since when did I need a walking stick?"

"Hehehe…it's not just _any_ walking stick. It's actually a bō. Here, there's a catch in the middle of it. Twist the rod like you would a towel."

With a grip on either end of the middle, Natsuki rotated her hands in opposite directions. The sides readily turned and almost magically, the "rod" extended in length on both ends into a staff that was slightly taller than her.

"Whoa…" the bluenette twirled her bō, getting use to the weight and length. "Where'd you steal this prize?"

Puffing his cheeks in indignation, Akio said, "Excuse me, brat. But I _was_ the reign champion! What did you think I fought with? My ass??"

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Fine. If you don't want it, give it back."

Natuski swiftly turned her back on him. "No. Mine."

"Psh brat, do you even know how to use it??"

Natsuki smirked.

* * *

Sighing heavily, the bluenette pushed back from the wall and said, "It's time."

The redhead only looked perplexed for a moment before she too heard the announcer call for all contestants to enter the arena.

In a single line, the fighters stepped out of the tunnel and joined the announcer at the center of the arena. Six filed on either side of him while the crowed shook the stands in barely contained fervor.

"LET ME INTRODUCE OUR CONTESTANTS STARTING FROM FUUKA—"

_**IS THAT**__…!?_

Shizuru gasped loudly.

Shocked crimson eyes honed in on one particular participant standing impatiently next to Nao.

"KING REITO HIMSELF AND HIS TRUSTY PERSONAL KNIGHT, RAD THE BOULDER!!"

Without daring to blink and losing sight of the impossible spectacle before her, Shizuru tremblingly rose from her seat.

_No…_

"NEXT, FROM ARIES…HARUKA THE LION AND MIYUTHE SNAKE!"

One shaking step after another, the Queen unconsciously approached the rail. Her eyes struggled painfully against the wind, but she absolutely refused to blink.

Nagi grinned sneakily from his seat at the obviously unsettled Queen.

"AND FROM ARTAI…NAO THE SPIDER AND NATSUKI…the blind?" The announcer hesitated at the script he was reading before reaffirming, "THE BLIND!"

"_Natuski." _The announcer's introduction echoed in her head.

_He said it. He said "Natsuki." Natsuki._

White knuckles tightened on the rails. Dry crimson eyes widened again as another impossibility hit home.

_Blind? BLIND!?? HOW….WHO!_

Her heart pounded erratically and her breaths came short as she grudgingly blinked quickly to better examine the bluenette half the arena away from her.

Far below, one deceptively gentle hand flung shining cobalt hair over her shoulder.

Ah the heart-wrenchingly familiar action made Shizuru's jaw clenched in longing and muscles tensed in preparation to dive for her missing half. The brunette pressed close to the rail, her body leaning far over the bar.

"Queen Shizuru! Please step back, that's dangerous!" President Yukino worriedly pulled the dazed Shizuru up. "Oh my…" Yukino gaped.

Trains of tears flowed freely from the pair of shocked crimson eyes. They slid down her unnaturally pale cheeks and dripped precariously from her jaw line. Her hands remained glued to the bar, indifferent to the tears soaking her dress.

Shizuru bit back a cry threatening to dislodge from her throat.

_What's going on…What happened to you, love??_

* * *

**LOVELY REVIEWERS, I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! **

**Twisted Eternal Wolvetta, Kutt, wolf-chan, krugen, kikyo4ever, setchan-1995, shamanic demonator, Ascoeur, Demon Cat, Alexissa2, JuiceTomato, MissIzzyB, Kuga Shizuru, KaraWasHere, Ookami Z, SpiralingxBlossom, kingdomeheartsgirl777, AyaC, LunarMiko07, nessa671, CherrieBluez, Bleeding Hopes**

**Special notes to some:**

**_CherrieBluez_--I still haven't gotten around to watching Kill Bill 2. Is it as gory as the first one?**

**_SpiralingxBlossom_--No I don't. *cyber slaps***

**_Ookami _Z--trust me, each paragraph is an obstacle for me. I write sooooooooo slowly. No joke. I don't even know why I try so hard. Actually, I do. You guys are too flattering to disappoint. **

******_KaraWasHere_--I indeed missed your reviews and was wondering where you went, lol. Welcome back~**

******_JuiceTomato_--Hold on, let me reread your review...hahaha, i love it. Well first things first, I already feel like I'm rushing the story now but I hope you still enjoy it. I'm actually getting cold feet about writing the reunion. Everyone's expectations for it seem to be through the roof. Maybe I spent too long building up, lol. I REALLY hope I deliver. And the Nao factor? It was pretty random. I like NatNao but I'm still on the fence about Reito's part in the picture. **

******As for your questions about Shizuru's family...I'm afraid I can't answer you right now because, believe it or not, I actually planned for the revelation of that part later in the story. It was one of the few things I planned. **

**And Natsuki's a swan because they're prettier than wolves. I didn't really plan for anything symbolic, lol. Sorry**

**Lastly, I hope I answered your question about my other story. I'll continue with it after this one is more or less finished or whenever I finally get an idea about what to do with the other one. Thanks for your input! **

**_Ascoeur_--ACTUALLY you _did_ add an extra "no" when describing how you're a hopeless cause. Shame on you! just kidding, my stories packed with errors. I'm surprised so many of you can stand it.**

**_kikyo4ever_--hm...Natsuki doesn't have an armor in the tournament...because I forgot to have her wear one, lol. It's ok. it's a friendly tournament....maybe.**


	6. Round One

**HOT DIGGITY DANG!**

**Can you guys _BE_ anymore more awesome!? The number of reviews for the last chapter was THROUGH THE ROOF! Definitely an orgasmic experience for me! lol**

**A DOLLAR FOR EVERY "OMG" I READ IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Anyways....thanks.**

**Is this chapter late? Yes it is. Why? It's test week. Or should I say test weekS. SPECIAL thanks to all who sent me good luck wishes on my tests (*cough NOT JuiceTomato cough cough*) **

**Only 3 more weeks till final exams and then SUMMER BREAK!! yaHOO~ Guess what I'm doing over the summer! INTERNSHIP!! hehehe....happy happy **

**YOU! BE HAPPY FOR MEH! NOW!**

**What!? What do you mean 'you don't care'!?**

**No, i'm not just gonna let your read the story!**

**Write? No i'm not gonna write. i JUST updated! **

**Wait, you promise? REALLY PROMISE? **

**Ok, so long as you review, I'll write. **

**Yes, i'm greedy. Bite me!**

* * *

"THE TOURNAMENT IS MADE UP OF THREE ROUNDS. WE HAVE A TOTAL OF 12 COMPATANTS AND ALL WILL PARTICIPATE IN THE FIRST ROUND. THE RULES FOR THIS ROUND ARE SIMPLE: NO BODY PARTS MAY STRAY BEYOND THE GROUNDS OF THIS CIRCULAR BLUE SAND. NO ARM, NO FOOT, NO TORSO MAY TOUCH THE SAND OUTSIDE THE CIRCLE, OTHERWISE YOU ARE OUT! ROUND ONE WILL CONTINUE UNTIL ONLY 6 CONTESTANTS ARE LEFT. DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING!?"

_Yes and shit_.

The bluenette heightened her senses and drowned out the deafening crow, but she can neither smell nor feel the boundary around her. Natsuki turned toward Nao and hissed, "Spider, I can't tell where the circle is."

Nao face-palmed at the unfortunate declaration. "Oh pup….it's only the first round. I don't wanna go home yet. Nagi will fry our asses."

"GOOD. IS EVERYONE READY??" The crowd erupted in one final breath.

"Screw Nagi. Just tell me the dimensions." Natsuki crouched and withdrew her rod.

Working out the kinks in her gauntlet, Nao inconspicuously examined the area around her. "About 40 steps in diameter. You're standing toward the left side with about 10 steps left and you have 20 steps ahead and behind you."

"ALRIGHT PARTICIPANTS, ON THE READY!" Natsuki nodded as she counted the steps the announcer took to retreat—23 steps. So Nao wasn't lying. Good to know. After all she hadn't known the redhead for that long. Who knew, maybe Nagi had another secret agenda only Nao knew of. Either way…she had to be wary of her "partner."

"**BEGIN!!!!"**

All at once, Natsuki heard a flurry feet scuffling against the sand, people grunting, metals clashing, and of course the constant roaring in the background. She twirled her short rod in her left hand, loosening her muscles.

From afar, Shizuru stood pressed against the rail, watching the bluenette intently. Her heart pounded in beat with the frantic crowd. It wasn't fair. Natsuki couldn't see! How did they expect her to fight!? _Who_ would make her fight??

All at once, a name hit her and she swirled her head around at the relaxed King of Artai. Nagi only tilted his wine glass at her in response before taking a sip and resting his head on his palm.

"If I were you, I'd turn back around. You might miss something interesting otherwise…" He smiled wickedly, cackling with barely suppressed glee.

Eyes widening at the insinuation, Shizuru immediately spun back toward the fight and caught Natsuki barely dodging Haruka's spiked ball. Her breath caught.

_Tch_. _That's 3 steps._

7 steps till the blue boundary. The bluenette slid to a stop before she could be pushed any closer to the edge. She could hear the spike ball retract and Haruka's battle cry roaring at another target.

_The middle. I need to get to the middle._

But before she could even take another step, she heard the swoosh of a blade arching toward her. Quickly ducking, Natsuki rolled away and ended up another 2 steps closer to the edge.

"MUTT, YOU BETTER GET YOUR CLUMSY ASS BACK OVER HERE!" She heard Nao yell distractedly from the other side. The redhead barely had time to glance over at Natsuki before Miyu charged at her again.

_Worry about yourself, spider._

From her crouching position on the ground, Natuski quickly swung her rod above her head, barely catching the down swing of what felt like a broad sword. _Reito._

Smirking, the bluenette twisted her rod so that one end faced her opponent and quickly twisted the catch. Immediately, the rod extended to a long staff bo that caught Reito hard in the abdomen, almost knocking him off his feet a few paces away.

Brushing aside the pain, Reito charged at Natsuki again with his broadsword ready to swing.

_No…Reito! DON'T! _ Shizuru desperately prayed for her best, mayhaps only, friend to hear her. In the background, she vaguely heard Nagi chuckle. Without pulling her gaze away from her endangered love, the Queen of Fuuka threatened menacingly, losing all diplomatic pretenses, "If anything happens to her, Nagi, it's your head."

She watched Natsuki's bo clash with Reito's sword.

"_Her_? Your highness? Last I heard, you're husband is a man and his partner is also a man." Nagi grinned innocently. "Then of who are you talking about? Because you can't_ possibly_ be afraid for _MY _combatants, are you?" Eyes dancing merrily at Shizuru's stiffened back, the King continued, "It'll be awfully ridiculous for you to threaten me over _MY_ people. Don't you agree, President Yukino?"

The young President, standing ready to catch or stop the uneasy Shizuru, hesitantly glanced between the obviously anxious Shizuru and the overly comfortable Nagi. "I…suppose." She said, not knowing if that was the right, tactful thing to say.

Down below, Natsuki was still battling Reito and they were both only a couple of steps away from the edge. Twisting at her waist with her bo caught between his sword and her body, Natsuki narrowly escaped the forward thrust of Reito's weapon. Before he could pull back, Natsuki spun bodily toward him and elbowed him under the chin.

Reito staggered back with a hand clutching his throat, gasping for air. The bluennette charged at him to press her advantage, but all of the sudden she felt the ground tremble and heard the sand particles jump and scatter at her feet. Tilting her head to hear better, she recognized the heavy footfalls of Reito's partner almost tumbling toward her.

Panicky crimson eyes watched the boulder of a man Rad stampede across the arena, carelessly knocking other combatants out of the way as he charged at Natsuki. "No…stop." Shizuru desperately whimpered, hands painfully gripping the handrail.

"Oi ya, oi ya…I wonder how Natsuki will fare against _that_ mountainous man." Despite his words, Nagi jumped excitedly in his seat. "Surely you must be rooting for your combatants to crush my poor Natsuki, eh Queen Shizuru?"

He struck a chord. Shizuru spun around, her eyes glaring passionately. "Natsuki is _NOT_ YOUR'S! And I would NEVER want her to get hurt!" She yelled, causing Yukino to gasp in surprise but Nagi only laughed at the uncharacteristic the outburst and pointed to the arena. Barely suppressing a huff, Shizuru turned back around, silently cursing herself for taking her eyes off of the bluenette.

Natsuki felt the huge man coming closer and closer, almost like an unstoppable avalanche. At this rate, she'd definitely be shoved out of the circle. That is, if she's not stomped and grilled into the ground first. Off to the side, she heard the recovering sounds of Reito as he too readied himself to attack her again.

_Great. 2 v 1. Where the hell is Nao!?_

The bluenette sighed and twirled her bo around in blinding speed. Reito watched warily from the side, waiting for an opening.

Shoving aside a battling Akira, Rad ducked his head under his almost shield-sized arm and doubled his speed toward the waiting Natsuki.

As soon as the boulder was only a thundering step away from her, she stopped her twirling and Reito took the opportunity to swing his sword at her back.

_Talk about being stuck between a rock and hard place_. Natsuki thought as she dived under with her bo held horizontally in front of her. Her weapon struck the giant's shins and her force and his momentum threw him off his feet. Rolling away from the falling mass, she felt an urgent sense telling her to get out of the way. Natsuki immediately performed a one-handed round off just as a flurry of projectiles launched into the sand where she was just crouching.

Shizuru let out a shaky breath when she saw Akira's shurikens miss the bluenette. Despite her uncontrollable anxiety, she had to admit that Natsuki was a skilled fighter—better than Reito as far as she was concerned. Maybe she would come out of round one unscathed after all…

Natsuki heard Reito's sword collide with Rad's armor, but she was sure both of them stayed within the boundaries. Without waiting for either to recover, the bluenette swung her bo and caught Rad hard at the nape of the neck, knocking him unconscious for the remainder of the battle. The giant fell forward and Reito was forced to dive out of the way.

The bluenette smirked before she sprinted toward the center of the circle. In the heat of the battle, she had lost count of the steps she had taken but she assumed that the middle would sound the liveliest.

Indeed it was.

From the corner of her eye, Nao caught Natsuki blindly approach the fighting Kayla and Haruka. _Stupid_ Nao thought of the bluenette before she barely caught Miyu's fist with her gauntlet. Swinging her free claw toward her opponent's face, the redhead missed the evasive Champion from Aries but smirked anyways. "Gotchu." Nao said, holding her opponent captive with one hand and spraying poisonous spews of red liquid with her other extended claw. Miyu screamed and backed away. "Take a break." The redhead jumped and back-kicked her injured opponent across the boundary.

"MIYU OF ARIES IS OUT!"

Yukino gasped at the sight of her screaming fighter. "Oh no, Miyu!"

"Hahahaha, good one, Nao! Good one!!" Nagi clapped.

Shizuru's eyes twitched but she refused to turn from Natsuki. "There better not be any permanent damage, Nagi."

Shrugging, the imp said, "I honestly have no idea what Nao used. The art of poison runs in her family, not mine."

"NOOOOO, MIYU!!!!!" Haruka cried when she heard the screaming and the announcement. Kayla took the chance to hurl her razor sharp fans at Haruka. The fans whizzed through the air toward the inattentive blond. Certain that the flying projectiles would do irreversible damage, Natsuki promptly intercepted them with a twirling fling of her bo.

"HEY! Who's side are you on anyways!?" Kayla asked indignantly while pulling another pair of fans out of seemingly nowhere.

"Not your's." Natsuki said, getting into ready stance without her weapon.

Huffing, the pink haired girl from Zipang flamboyantly swung her fans open. "Well, don't expect me to go easy on you after that!"

Smirking, the bluenette darted toward Kayla. "I'd be insulted if you did." Kayla stopped Natsuki's charge with a sideways arc of one of her fan. The bluenette stopped short before she could be cut in half.

"And I thought you were blind!" Kayla yelled.

Catching one of her wrist, Natsuki felt the wind of the other one coming at her. Turning to the side so that her shoulder was aimed at Kayla's body, the bluenette said shortly, "I am," and jammed her shoulders into the girl's sternum while still holding her wrist captive.

Kayla gasped from the attack and Natsuki used her free hand to promptly throw the girl over her shoulder. All of the sudden, Natsuk had the urge to get away again.

Somersaulting backwards, the bluenette barely evaded several deadly shurikens and darts, but Akira wasn't done. She continued to throw projectiles at Natsuki who had no choice but to dance back, closer and closer to the boundary.

_Just give up, Natsuki. What are you fighting for??_ Shizuru thought as her heart stopped with each time the bluenette scarcely evaded the deadly projectiles.

* * *

"Hey, Shiz." A nine year old Natsuki squeaked distractedly from the floor near the couch of Shizuru's receiving room. She was sitting hunched over something in her hand and her cobalt hair fell forward, hiding whatever she was concentrating on at the moment.

Smiling broadly, Shizuru excitedly pranced over from the entrance and asked, "Natsuki, what are you doing now?" The young princess crouched down in front of her playmate.

"Erm…embrowdery." The girl embarrassingly mumbled.

"Embroidery you mean?" Little Shizuru smiled behind her hand.

"Yeah, that! Embrowdery."

"Embr_oi_dery."

"That's what I said! Embrowd—OOOW!" Natsuki shouted when she accidently stabbed herself with the needle for the umpteenth time.

Alarmed, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and saw at least half a dozen red pricks on her small, soft fingers. A new one was just bubbling up from her thumb. Without hesitating, Shizuru brought the injured thumb to her mouth and gently sucked away the blood.

"Shizuru!" Emerald eyes widened at her princess shocking act. "S-stop, it's embarrassing!" Natsuki quickly pulled her thumb back.

Shizuru pouted and said, "Tokiha said sucking helps with the bleeding."

"No, really?" Natsuki stared incredulously at her thumb. "Let me try." Sticking the same thumb in her mouth and drawing the blood out.

Now it was crimson eyes turn to widen in surprise. _An indirect kiss_!

After a minute, the young bluenette withdrew her thumb and nodded her head vigorously, "Shiz! It stopped bleeding!"

Grinning widely, Shizuru sat down and said, "Of course. But Natsuki, why are you sewing?"

"Because I can. And everyone says I can't…but I can. I'll show them. I'll show _you_, Shizuru." Natsuki raised her pincushioned hand in the air, examining the numerous battle wounds with the needle. "You believe me, right Shiz? Right?? Cuz I can do it. For SURE! I just need yo--"

* * *

_Of course, Natsuki. I believe in you._ Shizuru eyes watered again at the memory. _And when you're hurt, I'll be here. I'll kiss it right again._

Grunting, Natsuki grabbed a handful of projectiles lying precariously off the ground as she back-flipped away from more incoming missiles. Concentrating hard on her surroundings, she approximated the source of the attacks and confidently threw her own array of projectiles. She heard a faint groan and knew at least some of her attacks had found their target.

"Akira! Why you! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Kayla shook out her sharp fans and rushed toward the bluenette, but Natsuki wasn't paying attention. For some reason, _something_ pulled her attention toward the north end of the coliseum. As she turned her head up and to the north, her heart pounded away all other noises in the background. Something was there.

_Someone? _

_What was it?_

Her chest swelled up with the familiar disturbing feeling she had been suffering from the night before. Her throat dried and her palms sweated. Still, she turned all her attention to whatever sat in the north… because it was calling to her.

At first Shizuru's heart leapt when Natsuki turned her head unerringly toward her, but Kayla's battle cry sent unrelenting horror down her spine. "**NA**-"

"NATSUKI, YOU DIMWHIT!!!" Nao yelled as she threw herself in front of the distracted bluenette and caught one razor sharp fan in her armed hands and another fan in right shoulder. "Augggh…"

"NAO!" Shaken out of her daze, Natsuki grabbed the redhead by the waist, steadying her, while using her other hand to quickly jab several pressure points on Kayla's extended arms.

"Ugh…"Kayla grunted as her arms tingled before falling uselessly by her sides. "What did you do to me!?" She asked in shock.

Growling at her, the bluenette sat Nao down carefully and roughly took off her blindfold. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Sparkles." Natsuki said sarcastically as she quickly wrapped the length of cloth around Nao's shoulder wound, where she smelled a strong sent of blood.

"Go get'em, tiger." Nao smirked to cover her rising blush at the bluenette's closeness. Her breath brushed Nao's jaw as she expertly tied a knot around her shoulders. The redhead tilted her head, half-expecting to lock eyes with the bluenette, but Natsuki's eyes remained closed and the redhead wondered what color they were.

"I will, don't worry. I got your back now. Just sit tight and enjoy the ride." Natsuki stood protectively in front of the redhead, flung her cobalt hair over her shoulder, and beckoned the pink-haired girl closer.

_Ok._

Nao answered meekly in her head as she watched Natsuki twist and turn around Kayla's fans while barely moving away from her spot in front of the redhead. Though once in a while, the oaf of a fighter was surprisingly able to nick the bluenette a few times on the arms. But if Natsuki motions weren't compromised by protecting her, then Nao doubted that Kayla would even get a breath on the stealthy fighter. At this rate, it looked like a tie between the two. Natsuki could do little but dodge the girl's attacks and when she poised to counter, Kayla was at least smart enough to back away, out of her reach.

Shizuru gritted her teeth in frustration. She watched her love stubbornly protect another while withstanding knacks and marks herself. Granted the redhead Nao had saved Natsuki, but now her Natsuki was taking a beating because of her! Shizuru's heart throbbed at the sight and her helplessness chaffed at her to no end. Even though she was the Queen of Fuuka now, she can still only watch as her bluenette bled and bruised before her. Just like before. Nothing has changed! What good was the power of the country when she couldn't even protect the one person she had ever fell in love with??

"Hmmm…it looks like both our Champions are in a pinch, no? Or are you even paying any attention to your dear husband, Queen?" Nagi mused, shrugging off Natsuki impediment in favor of Reito's current situation.

Catching his drift, Shizuru reluctantly pulled her gaze away from Natsuki and searched for Reito.

Three contestants were out so far—Miyu, Rad, Akira. Of the three Natsuki had helped with two; she had knocked Rad unconscious which made it embarrassingly easy for others to kick him out, and after the bluenette injured Akira with several amazingly well-aimed projectiles, she was immediately the prey of the fighters from Aswad, Gal and Dyne. Currently they were under pressure from one of Windbloom's champion—Nina. The ravine haired girl was deceptively cunning and agile. She handily fought against the pair with her scythe and managed to wound one across the stomach.

Then she found her husband. Her friend. Reito. Crimson eyes grew wider at what she saw.

He was weaponless, his sword lying a bit of ways outside the circle. Windbloom's other fighter, Reese, twirled his pike and adjusted his shield as he circled the obviously winded king. Shizuru watched worriedly as her king shuffled around to keep sight of his opponent, similar to how a prey would warily eye his end. But Shizuru had to have more faith in Reito. He promised her the title and he was never one to back down so easily.

All of the sudden, Reese disappeared from sight only to reappear behind Reito. Pike held tightly against Reito's throat, he almost lifted the king clear off his feet. Reito struggled and tried to pull the staff away but he did not have the leverage Reese did. His legs dangled uselessly and he spluttered and gasped for air.

Shizuru could vaguely make out a rising purple tint to his face before she screamed, "NOOOOO!"

Natuski's head shot up at the voice, all deadly fans and irritated pink-haired opponent forgotten.

_Da-thump, Da-thump, Da-thump_

Her heart beat frantically and her thoughts swirled around that voice. That _terrified _voice!

Kayla saw her chance in the bluenette's momentary distraction and went all in. She brought both her fans toward Natsuki's unprotected shoulders.

"NATSUKI!" Nao yelled, effectively bringing the bluenette back just in time.

Natsuki's hands flew up and caught both of Kayla's wrist right before they could tear her clothes. Her brows furrowed in effort to keep the fans from slicing her arms off, but she took some concentration to ask, "Nao, what was that??"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nao didn't immediately answer. Instead she took the opportunity she had been waiting for and squirted the trapped Kayla with the poison from her gauntlet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" Kayla screamed as the streams of red liquid caught her eyes. She dropped the fans and tore from Natsuki's weakened grip, bring her hands to her face.

"Nao!" Natsuki alarmingly said.

"It's only temporary. Throw her out already. Looks like the Queen's husband's about to pass out too, that is if he isn't killed first."

"Tch." The bluenette grabbed the screaming Kayla by her clothes and tossed her far enough so that she was sure to be out of the boundary.

"I think he's gonna break his windpipe." Nao said coldly as she stood up, ready to move again.

"I'm going to him." Natsuki turned toward the gurgling sound she could barely hear from across the field. "You gonna—"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU STICKING REDHEAD!" Haruka roared from where she was previously tending Miyu whom Nao had left right outside the boundary within reach of people inside the circle.

Nao turned toward the charging blond. "Nao—" Natsuki worriedly turned to her.

"Go. I don't need a babysitter." Nao commanded, flexing her arms to prove her point. She did feel a lot better. Apparently her shoulder wound wasn't that deep and the blood seem to have already clotted. Granted her moving would probably open the wound again, but she won't be a burden to the bluenette any longer. Natsuki needs to know that she can handle herself. She was strong. "GO!" With that, the redhead dashed toward Haruka to meet her in the middle.

Natsuki winced when Nao collided with the blond, but she went to the struggling king anyways. She _had _to help him. She didn't know why, but she had to. Well…she did know why. Kind of. She didn't want to hear the anguish in that voice again. The voice that screamed "nooo." It sounded eerily similar to the one in her dreams when she was falling, always falling, and in the background someone would use the same tormented voice to call for her. She didn't want to hear it again. Not again. But it kept on ringing in her head. _Stop_. _STOOOP!!_ She had to stop it. Had to.

Shizuru noticed the blue blur of Natsuki cross half the length of the circle. She gapped when the bluenette disappeared altogether. Her heart raced and her breathing quickened as she searched and searched the whole field for the Natsuki, temporarily forgetting about her struggling husband.

"ARRRRRRRGH!!" the brunette's head spun at the sound. Her crimson gaze immediately fell on Reese who had dropped the unconscious Reito and was holding his side in pain. Even from afar, Shizuru can a see the hilt of a dagger protruding from his body, blood soaking his clothes. Breathing a sigh of relief, the brunette visibly relaxed and smiled in pride when she found Natsuki pulling Reito away from the screaming Reese. But her moment's respite was short lived when Reese swung his pike and screamed for Natsuki's blood.

The bluenette turned around from handling Reito and immediately brought her arm up just in time to block the downswing of Reese's pike.

_***CRACK**__*****_

"Fuuuck!"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru watched in horror as the bluenette's right arm fell limply to her side. She tried to throw herself over the rail again, only to be stubbornly stopped by Yukino.

"My, my…Natsuki should have minded her own business." Nagi lightly reprimanded, a slight frown marring his usually grinning features.

Yukino turned on him sharply when Shizuru remained glued to the fight. "Would you rather King Reito have died!?"

Nagi only shrugged.

"Shh." Shizuru ordered, watching the bleeding Reese stalk toward the injured bluenette. Natsuki gritted her teeth in pain, but she defiantly stepped over Reito and walked tall and straight to her angry opponent.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds, ya hear?" Natsuki could hear the sneer in his voice so she returned one of her own.

"Go ahead and try. I'll run your face across the arena." And then Reese attacked. He thrust his pike in a rain of blinding strikes. The bluenette bore down on her senses of sound and feel in order to keep up with him. Her left arm flashed as fast as his pole and she parried most of his attacks. Most. She reserved her energy to cover her vital parts, but her cheeks and sides started to bleed from the unmet attacks.

Reese was fast, faster the bluenette anticipated. He pressed her and pressed her and then …he smirked. He raised his pole high in the air as the girl lost her footing on one of Reito's arm. Her left arm flailed and her brows rose in surprise. Her body leaned back, leaving her wide open to his falling pole.

That's it. It was the end. His win.

Or so he thought.

Just as the pole came down to meet her heart, she agilely twisted in her fall and the weapon narrowly slid between her arm and body before she grabbed it and guided it down.

Reese screamed again. His pole penetrated his foot and trapped it to the sand. Natsuki fell harmlessly on top of Reito before she instantly sprung up in front of the struggling Reese. Grinning widely, she pulled her arm back, gathering strength, before she cried fiercely and struck Reese with an open palm strike and followed with several kicks across his face. As he was about to fall over she ran toward him, jumped, and sent a flying side kick that sent him soaring across the arena.

_**K.O.**_Natsuki smirked despite the burning pain in her broken arm.

"REESE OF WINDBLOOM IS OUT! ROUND ONE IS NOW OVER! REMAING CONTESTANTS PLEASE GATHER AT THE CENTER!"

"Finally," Natsuki mumbled as she bent down and swung one of Reito's arms over her left shoulder and dragged him to where she could hear a number of fighters gathering. Tired of picking out footfalls, the bluenette called, "Nao? Hey Nao, you there??"

"Yeah. Right here, mutt." Nao smiled and labored over to the frowning bluenette.

"You're limping. Why."

Grinning even wider, Nao responded, "Aw, I didn't mean to worry you, honey."

Natsuki colored. "Th-that's not…I'm not...Argh, just tell me what happened already!"

Nao felt her own face warm at her obviously flustered partner. "First tell me about your arm."

"I broke it." Natsuki said impatiently.

The redhead frowned at the obvious response but answered Natsuki anyways. "Haruka tripped me bad, but I made sure I got her back reeeeeal good."

"You kicked her out?"

"Naw, wasn't fast enough. Some other guy got out first, I think." Nao shrugged in disappointment.

"I WILL ANNOUNCE THOSE CONTINUOUING ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

The crowd surged in delight.

Shizuru threw herself away from the scene and fled the box, followed closely by Yukino. Nagi sighed but remained seated.

"NAO AND NATSUKI OF ARTAI, HARUKA OF ARIES, NINA OF WINDBLOOM, REITO OF FUUKA, AND GAD OF ASWAD!!!!!!"

Forgetting all about gracefulness and appearances, Shizuru tore down the stony cold staircase two steps at a time. Her heart panted in barely repressed excitement. At one point her hand got caught on a splinter in the wooden handrail but she didn't even acknowledge the stinging penetration.

So close. Her love was so close. Only a couple more steps away. And then another half the arena, but oh so close she can almost touch her. Feel her. Her soft milky skin. Her delightful sweet scent. Ah, her giving succulent lips. Only, only a few more steps away.

_**Natsuki!!**_

* * *

**WHAT!? ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!? **

**Yes. Apparently I get some sort of perverse amusement out of keeping you guys on your toes. I know. It's sick. **

**Onwards to Reviewers--W00T W00T to the following:**

**Ookami Z, hit dana, Twisted Eternal Wolvetta, il0vesunfl0wers, AyaC, Roses r Red Violets r Blue, zimmergage, Ascoeur, MissIzzyB, katieka, Sami, LunarMiko07, JUICETOMATO, kingdomheartsgirl77, Alexissa2, kikyo4eva, Akira Sasaki, bored an' sleepy, Kutt, :D, aazzar, renkhal, treawolf, CherrieBluez, shamanic demontor, KaraWasHere, incondescentXangel, setchan-1995, Rad Amber, i am toad, Kuga Shizuru, TsukiYahari, shushumomo**

**Special Note to Special People (lol, jk):**

**Ookami Z--that's my goal in life. To make you cry. ...just playing. Glad you like it though ^^**

**ilovesunflowers--hm, i think i'll have Takumi play a bigger part later. Something like a hero? hm, good call. I forgot about him.**

**Roses r Red Violets r Blue--zomg, when i first saw your name for some reason i tried to pronounce everything together (dont' ask, i don't know why). My roommate overheard me struggle and laughed. How embarrassing, lol.**

**JUICETOMATO--Question. Why isn't your name 'tomatojuice' instead? Can I call you tomatojuice? Yeah? thanks. So tomatojuice, this is me feeling rebellious. I shall not succumb to your pressure to update unless you wish me good luck on my tests too! :P**

**Alexissa2--"BIG BANG BOOM reunion?" oh em gee, I really hope I deliver, lol**

**treawolf--Come here. *crooks finger* psssst, you got me all hyped up for the next chappie. Whens it coming?**

**CherrieBluez--you know, you should just write a "kill bill 2" crossover so i wouldn't have to waste my time watching the movie ^^**

**Anonymous Reviewer--The reason I didn't make Shizuru flirtatious is cuz I wanted to portray her as lifeless after losing Natsuki. But hopefully later on in the story, she'd be more flirty**

**KaraWasHere--you changed your profile pic. I like it. I'm glad you're falling in love....with my story. .**

**********Rad Amber--glad you joined us!**

**********************Until next time~ **

**********************P.S. In case you haven't heard, 'Love as you will' will henceforth be continued by treawolf. ^^ looking forward to it**


	7. I Miss You

**I see...apparently you guys didn't appreciate my sense of humor regarding the cliffhangers. lol. Oh well, it was fun for me while it lasted~ *wink wink***

**There is one thing that I'd like to address before you guys start ignoring me for the story (if you haven't already); I've received some reviews that were concern about Shizuru's OCCness in the last chapter and if there's one who spoke up about it, then there's bound to be others with the same concern but kept quiet about it. Some said she was overly excited/terrified over Natsuki's reappearance. It didn't match her years of training and character. To some extent, I agree that she is very well-bred and very much in control of her emotions in the presence of others.****However, that just proves a point that I apparently failed to make in the story-Natsuki's unexpected revival and appearance REALLY, REALLY shocked her. She thought the girl was dead, gone, never to come back; and there was no reason for her to believe otherwise before Natsuki's almost magical reappearance. At least _I_ think, at the time of the shocking and unexpected revelation, she'd most understandably forget all training and facade because if she hadn't, if she _had_ remembered to keep up her cool and collected appearance, I'd sincerely doubt her undying affection toward Natsuki. But that, again, is just my opinion.**

**************(FORGIVE MEEEH Akira Sasaki, if this sounded like a crude and mean response! I DO appreciate your criticism. I like people who has guts to speak their minds! Actually, there was a part in the last chapter that I believe I might have overdone as well. lol. Now i feel really bad. T.T)**  


******THAT BEING SAID, i understand how a terrified Shizuru may, as a reviewer so aptly put it, "irked" some readers (myself included). But for the rest of the story when Shizuru has had the time to digest the situation, she will more or less revert back to her old flirty self whom the mainstream shiznat fans love.**

**I've also added a hint of NatNao in this chapter mostly for Rad Amber's benefit as well as the rest of the NatNao community.**

**OH, and i did change my pen-name slightly. I was bored. **

* * *

"CONGRADULATIONS CONTESTANTS! THE SECOND ROUND WILL BEGIN IN A WEEK'S TIME! REST WELL! UNTIL THEN, FIGHTERS!"

"You heard the man, mutt. Let's go." Nao smiled when Natsuki nodded at her and released Reito to his frantic attendants. He began to regain consciousness and stirred in pain, but there shouldn't be any lasting damage. Surprisingly, he seemed to be the least beaten contestant now. Even Natsuki and she have injuries that'll compromise them in the second and maybe even the third round. The redhead wasn't sure if Nagi would appreciate such a pathetic start, but hey, at least _both_ his Champions are continuing. Yeah…yet... Nao was _positive_ her King would not be pleased. She was going to get a lot of lip from him later.

All around them, the participants began to disperse and attendants and physicians made rounds among the downed fighters. The crowd cried and chanted in zealous fever. Actually…why did they appear so much nearer?

"OH SHIZZLE. It's either run now or get ready for some Naosuki flat-cakes." Nao grabbed Natsuki's uninjured hand and attempted to escape.

Natsuki felt like the earth itself shake under her feet and the pounding in her ears grew ever louder. A thundering of thousands of voices coupled with twice as many rumbling feet, clamored over the tiers and stormed closer and closer to her. Everywhere it was too loud, too hot, and way too many scents.

The pressure of overwhelming senses pulsated painfully in Natsuki's head. Gripping Nao's hand hard to ground herself, Natsuki felt the redhead respond by lightly caressing the back of her hand with her thumb as she quickly led the bluenette toward the closest exit.

Reaching the end of the staircase to a tunnel with one end that opened to the arena and another that opened to the exit, Shizuru immediately spun toward the left where the event was held.

Natsuki was out there. She was out there. They were standing in the same building, breathing in the same air. Shizuru took a deep breath as she paused at the entrance to the arena. How long has it been? 5 years? Has it been 5 year? Consciously clenching and unclenching her hands to calm herself, the brunette narrowed her eyes at the crowd over-spilling onto the arena, making it near impossible for her to locate Natsuki. Jotting down a mental note to employ more guards to control the crowd for the following rounds, the Queen noticed subconsciously the jogging approach of her honor guard.

Shizuru did not move into the mad torrent of people but stayed at the edge where she had an unhindered view of everyone. Crimson eyes scanned the mass of faces before her as she worked to hide her anxiety behind a patient mask. Her guards quickly found her leaning almost leisurely against the archway leading out to the arena, but if they had looked more closely, they would've have seen her brows furrowed in concentration and her body tense, ready to launch at a moment's gleam of silky cobalt hair.

Nao pulled Natsuki through the throng of people, growling every now and then at wondering hands and curious people who got way too close. Natsuki heard the clicking of her staff when some moron kicked it aside and so she dragged the growling Nao away from the exit toward where her bo was.

"Whoa!" Nao almost squealed as she was hauled unexpectedly in the opposite direction.

"My bo." Natsuki answered, frowning in tiring concentration. Nao rolled her eyes but nonetheless yelled for people to get out of their way. Most of the screaming maniacs wanted to touch them and get to know the potential finalists of the decade, yet when they saw Nao's deadly glare most of them smartly backed away with dawning senses of self-preservation. "Nao, do you see it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stay put." Nao regrettably released Natsuki's warm hand and favored her right shoulder as she bent down for the bluenette's bo. Her eyebrow rose in surprise when she found the weapon to be heavier than she expected. Giving it a testing twirl, she tossed the weapon to the waiting girl who caught it swiftly, twisted the catch, and hid the rod inside the folds of her clothes with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks, Nao." Knocking a random demanding hand away, Natsuki clutched her throbbing head again. "Time to bounce, spider."

Grinning uncontrollably, Nao firmly grabbed Natsuki's hand and then it was them and the world. Just Natsuki and her versus everybody else—hand in hand. Nao chuckled at her own thoughts. What was it about the bluenette? Why was she so smitten with the girl anyways? Sure, Natsuki was definitely good looking. Maybe even as good looking as herself...

Ok. Who was she kidding? The girl looked like a god-forsaken angel. Damn her. But was it only because of her looks? Nao didn't think so.

For Natsuki was very much like her. And like called to like, did it not? She worked well with the bluenette. She trusted and relied on the girl and that was saying a lot. Not because Nao had trust issues, but because the redhead had yet to meet someone who she considered competent enough to be her rival, let alone her partner…that was until Natsuki came along. The girl can match her first for fist and tongue for tongue.

Natsuki would scoff at Nao's threats and counter with her own equally teasing ones. And when the time came, Natsuki had her back. Natsuki, who stood protectively over her while she recovered, took an unnecessary beating for her sake. Nao looked over at the bluenette and promised herself that given half the chance, she'd gladly return the favor.

Finally breaking away from the mass, they reached one of the many exits out of the coliseum. But for some reason, there were too many guards standing at the tunnel's entrance. Nao stopped abruptly and Natsuki almost ran into her. Those weren't just any guards. Their armor gleamed black in the sun and their helmets had distinctive white plumes that proudly defied gravity.

Shizuru slightly frowned at her knights impeding her view. She touched one on the shoulder, motioning him and the others to move aside. The knight nodded and her honor guard parted like curtains before a play. The crowd celebrated in the background. The wind blew strongly with an overpowering sent of sweat and heat, but Shizuru smiled at the hint of ocean in the air.

The curtains gave way to a much closer, much more tangible impossibility before her.

A sharp intake of intoxicating sample of tangy ocean depths.

Widened crimson eye stared at waves upon waves of flowing blue hair. Daughter of the sea.

A moment of shock and disbelief. Then finally: A daring, wary acceptance. Natsuki _is_ back. Here. Facing her.

Flurries of pulsating heart beat. A chain—golden, unbreakable, and forever—tugged her forward.

She reached out dazedly with her hand and her fingers lightly brushed the milky pale face before Natsuki quickly pulled back in alarm, her cheeks searing from the feather light touch.

"Your Highness."

Shizuru stopped and stared blankly at the redhead. For a second, Shizuru struggled to remember her name, but only for a second. Nao.

Nao bowed, bringing the reluctant Natsuki down with her before releasing their hands to properly greet the Queen of Fuuka, but not before Shizuru coldly took note of their physical contact.

"Nao." Shizuru executed her perfect smile. "Congratulations on winning your first round."

Rising from her bow, the redhead crooked her brow at the unmistakably frosty crimson gaze. _What the hell? Did I step on her toe? _

"And Natsuki…"

_You really ARE alive. And you've come back for me. Natsuki…do you have any idea how much I've missed you?_

Shizuru stepped toward her again, close enough so that their hands slightly glazed each other._  
_

Nao felt the girl stiffen beside her. Natsuki tensed at how close they were standing, but she didn't pull away this time. Something about the way the queen hung on to each syllable of her name hinted strongly at an undercurrent of meanings and feelings that those too simple words belied.

"You did well too, Natsuki." Shizuru commended warmly, annoyingly aware of the many pairs of eyes around them.

_It hurts to just look at you. I want to hold you, hug you, feel you. Oh I've missed you so much, love. So muuch._

But there were too many people here. Too many wagging tongues._  
_

Shizuru's hand twitched and her pinky hooked onto Natsuki's finger, partially hidden under Shizuru's long sleeves.

Nasuki froze. Her overwhelmed senses honed in on the cool touch and the singular voice—the powerfully confident voice that was currently speaking to her. The same one that paralyzed and froze her muscles while at the same time fired her blood to a sizzled right below her skin. The voice that Natsuki was sure carried more meaning in its tone and force than the words she was speaking. What was it? Why did she keep touching her?

_Who is this woman!_

Only Shizuru's lifetime of training kept her fixed where she stood instead of pouncing on the girl right then and there. She wanted to confirm what her eyes were seeing. She had to make sure Natsuki was _really_ standing right before her. In the flesh. That she wouldn't disappear as soon as Shizuru held her.

Glancing down at Natsuki's limp arm and the rest of her cut and bruised body, Shizuru inconspicuously bit her cheek worriedly and asked, "Natsuki, perhaps I should send for a physician for you?"

_For every scratch and nick I see on you, Natsuki, my heart embraces another dagger of pain. I'm so sorry, darling._

Without waiting for an answer, the Queen nodded firmly at one of her knights and off he went, at a run.

Frowning at how close the two were standing together, Nao glanced between Natsuki and Shizuru. True, Natsuki was bruised but hardly anymore than she was. Why was the Queen so concerned about the bluennet anyways? She was _her_ partner. _Her's_. And was it just Nao, or did Shizuru say Natsuki's name one too many times? The redhead turned toward the bluenette.

Natsuki shook herself out of her stupor. "I-I—" the girl attempted to tell Shizuru she was fine.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" A trail of attendants and physicians had the King of Fuuka slouched among them as they carefully carried Reito to his wife. "The King, thankfully, is recovering." One of the physicians breathed out in relief, expecting Shizuru to do the same.

Though she wanted to cluck her tongue in annoyance, Shizuru stopped herself and instead dutifully pulled away from Natsuki and took her place next to Reito. "Thank you very much for your hard work. He looks better already." She smiled kindly at her head physician Akane.

Reito lifted his heavy head and struggled to stand by himself. "Yes, don't worry, my love. I'm fine." The king smiled weakly at Shizuru who robotically returned the same expression. Akane and the surrounding witnesses sighed at the seemingly touching sight—all save one.

Natsuki scowled. And she didn't even understand why. She liked Shizuru's warmth near her and the small contact they had had. Now her stomach clenched painfully at the exchange between husband and wife. She felt the urge to run away—far, far away. She didn't want to hear the concern in Shizuru's voice. Didn't want to hear Reito's placating response. And she _definitely_ didn't feel well when he referred to her as 'love.'

But...all this had nothing to do with her. Nothing. None of this should bother her at all.

But it did. It made her sick. Maybe it was because she knew Reito was a big fat flirt. He was a fake. He didn't love her. He doesn't even care for her. He lies! Damn lucky fake. The man didn't deserve someone like the queen. She needed someone better. She _deserved_ someone better.

Reito needs to get his act straight before Natsuki beat it in him, king or no. Wait. Why would she bother with him anyways? Why would she care? This was a family issue. None of her concern. She wasn't family…she had no family…did she?

"Hey! Earth the Natsuki!" the girl stared at an annoyed but concerned Nao.

"What?" Natsuki asked, bewildered, but Nao only huffed.

"The Queen asked me to examine you?" Akane asked timidly, uncertain about the fighter's frown.

"Yes, Natsuki. Please make use of our resources here at Fuuka. And Nao." Shizuru nodded at the redhead before immediately turning back to Natsuki. "I beseech you to take good care of yourselves in light of the next round."

_I love you, I love you, I love you. Please don't let me see you like this again, child!_

For some reason, Natsuki felt like cringing—like she had just been scolded for playing too hard and too long in the sun. Thinking that she must be delusional from lost of blood, the bluenette only numbly nodded acquiescent.

Hanging on to what little words Natsuki had spoken so far, Shizuru replayed every huskily uttered sound from the girl. Her voice had grown deeper and more alluring over the years and Shizuru wanted to hear more of it. She wanted to drown herself in it again.

"We'll leave them in your hands then, Akane." Reito nudged Shizuru forward while everyone else bowed at their retreat. Shizuru resisted at first but then Reito urgently whispered in her ear, "You have a meeting with the Parliament soon, remember?"

Grimacing, Shizuru looked back at the bowed head of her love and secretly vowed to search for her as soon as her day was done.

When Natsuki heard their faint footsteps disappear out of the tunnel, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. The queen made her uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Heck, she couldn't even breathe in her presence. And why did the Queen keep on touching her? More importantly, why did _she_ let Shizuru touch her? Her face still burned under the feather-light caress and her hand tingled in phantom remembrance. The woman was like a maze. Every utterance and motion spoke of layers and layers of meanings that the bluenette couldn't begin to comprehend.

If Natsuki felt overwhelmed by her senses before when she was centered in the middle of half the city's population, it was nothing compared to how she felt in the face of that one woman. In her presence, years and years of training with Akio disappeared in a single breath. None of her senses worked and she didn't even care because her mind only focused on one thing: deciphering the cryptic messages that underlined each of Shizuru's words.

Shizuru….she was the Queen of the people. Why would such an important person bother with a damaged girl like herself? Surely, she must be imagining things. There _was_ no hidden meaning. Shizuru had graciously said everything as only a courteous hostess would, nothing more. She was hurt on Shizuru's soil; therefore, Shizuru was obligated to offer resources to mend her wounds. She was a responsibility. A duty….a guest. Like all her other guests. Because Shizuru was a good queen, she made sure _everyone_ was well tended to. Natsuki was no one special. If she was anyone to Shizuru, she was…

She was damaged goods. She was blind. Maybe the Queen pitied her.

…._thanks but no thanks._ Natsuki chuckled bitterly.

"Does it hurt?" Akane looked up worriedly at the bluenette's morose expression. She was almost finished fastening the stilt against Natsuki's straightened arm. The bone had only fractured and would heal with time as long as Natsuki didn't move it around too much.

Nao watched Natsuki shake her head, barely registering what the cute physician was asking. The redhead sighed. Ever since the Queen left, Natsuki had been in lala land. They couldn't even move her to the castle, she was so dazed and fragile looking. In fact, they were forced to set up an impromptu medical camp right here in the middle of the tunnel.

A number of junior physicians surrounded both her and Natsuki as they tended to small cuts and bruises. One thing was for sure, Fuuka lacked little in terms of slaves and labor. A ripening fruit ready for the taking, Nagi would say.

Everything stung. Nao winced often but Natsuki sat immobile and indifferent to the alcohol burning her wounds or the pressure of the stilt against her fractured arm. Shaking her head, Nao whispered half to herself, "What's wrong with you, mutt?" As expected, Natsuki didn't look like she registered her question at all.

Akane was just tying off the knot of Natsuki's arm sling around her neck when Nagi descended the stairs of the tunnel and approached them. Everyone in attendance bowed to him but Natsuki continued to stare off in space.

"Ahem." Nagi looked pointedly at the bluenette and Akane gently shook the girl out of her reverie.

"Huh…?" Natsuki felt the creepy sensation of too many eyes on her. "What?" She asked, getting annoyed.

Nao smiled and leaned back against the stone wall in relief, but Nagi only seemed irritated at the bluenette's reaction. "Do you know who I am?" Nagi sneered.

_Devil's spawn._

"Nagi." Natsuki said deadpan as she rose to her full height, effectively towering over the man. She did _not_ have the patience to deal with him right now. She barely slept the night before. She hurt everywhere. Her mind was in a state of chaotic jumble. And Nagi was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

Everyone gasped at her blatant disrespect—all save Nao who could barely suppress a laugh.

Nagi glowered at the girl before breathing in deeply and plastering a grin on his face, showing an abundance of teeth. "I'm glad your head is still functioning then." Natsuki exaggeratedly rolled her head. Nagi ignored the offensive gesture. "Why then, may I ask, did you bother saving an _opponent_?" the dwarf asked.

All those in attendance looked around, whispering who specifically Nagi might be referring to. Many came to the same conclusion—their charming King Reito. Natsuki had saved their king from Windbloom's fighter. And now her liege demanded to know why.

But what does he mean 'why'?

Isn't it the expected, _appropriate_ thing to do?

No, Reito wasn't _her_ king.

Her loyalties are to _Artai_. Isn't it?

I hear Artai isn't too happy with us.

She has balls, she. Balls and guts.

Don't forget the pretty face too.

Akane stood defiantly next to Natsuki, followed quickly by many others.

Nagi lifted his brow at the support of attendants and physicians forming a semi-circle around Natsuki. They all looked stubbornly at him, daring him to touch her. And Nagi laughed at the pathetic sight of armless men and women wanting to defy him. With one motion of his hand, his men-at-arms came running to his aid.

At the threatening scene of a dozen knights with swords and shields strapped to their backs, Nao pushed herself off the wall and came to Natsuki's side. "Mutt, calm down. Nagi _will_ color these walls with our blood if we push him far enough." Nao whispered and squeezed her partner's shoulder consolingly.

Letting loose a deep exasperated breath, Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and lied. "I was bored. And it looked like he was hogging all the fun."

A pause.

And then Nao cackled so hard she was holding her sides. Everyone else giggled and snickered behind their hands. Natsuki smirked at the response, but Nagi gave her an unimpressed look.

"Is that right?" He smiled widely again. "Well then, I guess I must entertain you with a few storytelling of my own." Nagi turned and beckoned for Natsuki and Nao to follow him.

"No thanks." Natsuki had had enough of the slimy voice violating her ears. Just the thought of storytelling with him made her gag.

Nagi turned back around, the smile still glued to his face. "What?" He asked innocently, "Would you rather not learn of your past, Na-tsu-ki?"

"wait...what?" the bluenette yelled in disbelief. _Nagi_ knows. He _knows_!

The King of Artai only snorted at the girl before he spun back around and walked off, confident that his two champions would follow closely behind like the dogs that they were.

* * *

**This was a rather short chapter in comparison to the previous chapters, but I thought I ended it at a good stopping point. Maybe. Fine. I was just being lazy. .**

**Reviewers of the Year:**

**Twisted Eternal Wolvetta, Miss-TinyTinyT91, Ascoeur, il0vesunfl0wers, casmi, JuiceTomato, renkhal, Ookami Z, i am toad, treawolf, incandescentXangel, bored an' sleepy, katieka, Kutt, noraily, kikyo4ever, aazzar, ALEXISSA2, shamanic demonator, Silver-Eyed-Rukia, Demon Cat08, TsukiYahari, J_Alec, AyaC, MissIzzyB, Kuma Kuma, KaraWasHere, Akira Sasaki, Rad Amber, obsessedwithshiznat, colorfulsunrises514, CherrieBluez, LunarMiko07**

**Special Notes to curious reviewers:**

**Twisted Eternal Wolvetta-Natsuki remembered Shizuru's name? I didn't mean to infer that in the last chapter. Which part of the last chapter hinted at Natsuki knowing Shizuru's name? I'd like to fix it if it did. Thanks for the note!**

**JuiceTomato-wow...really, the things you think brilliant...are usually unwitting mistakes on my part, lol. I forgot Rad IS a character in Mai Otome. And here I thought I came up with a random name. I'm glad it worked out the way it did though.**

**kikyo4ever-Are you a poet? What a review! Thanks! and I like Nao too. ;D**

**Silver-Eyed-Rukia-Thanks pal. I don't see any reason to take offense ^^**

**Akira Sasaki-You wrote one of my most helpful reviews. And i'm am REALLY sorry if my author's note at the beginning of the chapter sounded harsh. I wish i could make it as elegant and nice as your review, but I started off the chapter upset at life. Really. FORGIVE MEEEH! I definitely see your point that Shizuru's 'famous control' was no where to be seen in the last chapter. She was out of her element. But trust me, she'll be back. In fact, I wrote the reunion in this chapter thinking of your review. I sincerely hope I had done better in keeping Shizuru in line with her personality.**

**Treawolf-there. there's your akane. lol**

**Rad Amber-*high five* for NatNao!**

**CherrieBluez-aw, o well. It was worth a shot. **


End file.
